Bloody Tears
by visionaria48
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki left his gang life behind as it was his sister's last wish. Five years later he has proudly turned his life around as a successful dojo owner. Bring in Toshiro Hitsugaya a private detective; he helps Ichigo finally leave the past behind and live a happy life. But just as Ichigo is finally happy, people from the past come back to hurt him once again. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

5 years ago…

Ichigo Kurosaki lay unmoving on a grassy hill. His normally bright orange hair was dull and matted with blood. Most of it was his but not all of it. The chocolate brown eyes stared blindly at the clear night sky. Every inch of his six foot frame was bruised and bloodied.

The pain, however, was something he deserved. What was left of his family died yesterday. Car crash. By the time Ichigo had made it to the hospital all but Yuzu, his youngest sister were dead. The sight of Yuzu covered head to toe in bandages, barely breathing, would haunt Ichigo for the rest of his life. But nothing would pain him more than her last request.

"_Nii-san… I missed you." Her voice was so breathy it was barely audible. _

"_Yuzu… I am so sorry." Ichigo sobbed. "I never should have joined up with the Arrancars. I should have…" A small hand on his stopped him. He looked up into the eyes that were so similar to his, the eyes that were rapidly dulling."_

"_Ichigo, nii-san… don't. I… get it… we did. Just… don't go back… leave the gang…please." The last word was a whisper. The sound of it brought new tears to Ichigo's eyes._

"_I promise Yuzu." She gave him a smile, one so bright and full of memories long passed. As the life left Yuzu's eyes, she kept the smile. _

Ichigo kept his promise. He bore the bruises to prove it. As Ichigo lay there under the clear night sky he felt the warm, wet tracks run down his face. He cried for the past, for his and his family's. Most of all he cried for time lost.


	2. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter 1

Present Day

Toshiro Hitsugaya was bored. Being a private detective was boring. Always the same old same old. Most of the jobs he had were spying on couples and most of those jobs ended with proof of cheating.

Take today for example. Guy comes in because he believes his wife is cheating. Honestly it sounded to Toshiro that the guy already knew she was cheating, and all he wanted was the proof. And Toshiro got him that, less than four hours on the job too.

Taking out his phone Toshiro called his office assistant, Rangiku Matsumoto. He really did not know why he let her work for him, she never did paperwork and was always sleeping on the job. He was distracted from his thoughts when she answered the phone.

"CAPTAIN!" Toshiro was used to her screaming and knew not to hold the phone next to his ear. He waited a good few minutes until he deemed it safe.

"Matsumoto." He interrupted her rambling. "I'm calling it a night."

"What? You already got pictures? But this means less paperwork!" Toshiro sighed and opened his mouth to reprimand her for not working but his stomach decided to rumble at that point.

"Yes I already got pictures. Now I'm going to get something to eat and then head home. Do your paperwork." He hung up, cutting off her complaints.

Toshiro walked down the dark street. His snow white hair practically glowing in the dim light. The teal eyes were watchful, taking in all his surroundings. The 25 year old was especially attuned to the questioning eyes and whispers. Usually he heard 'What is that kid doing out here?' It was because of his height. He may be 25, but he was only five feet tall and was often mistaken for a child.

He listened and chose to ignore those whispers. He was used to them now even though they always served to piss him off. Toshiro dealt with these whispers all the way to the small grocery store. Wandering around a bit, he picked whatever sounded good at the moment. Which wasn't much. Toshiro was actually quite a good cook but he never felt motivated to. But he paid for the few items he grabbed and left the store.

Leaving the store he began to feel the hair on his neck stand up. Someone was watching him. Covertly glancing around Toshiro saw the shadows, it looked like three of them. Cursing himself for not bringing his gun with him today, Toshiro searched for options. He did know some fighting techniques but not enough to take on three people.

"Oi! Where you going lil' boy?" Toshiro's eye twitched at the last comment, but he knew he had to keep his cool.

"As far away from you as possible." He gave himself a mental slap for the sarcastic comment. It doesn't help the situation at all, but he was unable to keep his wit to himself.

"Aw don't be like that. We just want to show you a good time." A hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed Toshiro into the nearest wall. Panic was starting to cloud his rational mind. The situation worsened when the remaining guys surrounded them. Toshiro did the only thing he could think of: knee the guy in the crotch. As soon as he went down, Toshiro ran.

"What the hell are you doing? After the bastard!" Running footsteps echoed behind him. The next thing Toshiro knew he was on the ground. The cold cement did nothing to calm his rapid heart.

"You're gonna pay for that boy." He felt himself being rolled over and came face first to the man's clenched fist. The fist that was rapidly approaching his eye. The fist both slammed his eye and his head to the ground. His vision in his eye went blurry and his head throbbed.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" Toshiro heard the new voice and was confused. The pain was not making it easy to think. He blurrily saw to shapes leave and heard sounds from a fight. Then the weight holding him down was gone too. He felt someone touch the forming bruise on his face and flinched.

"Hey you alright?" Teal eyes shot open. Immediately he saw orange. Gradually his vision cleared a bit to make out the orange as hair. Chocolate eyes looked down at him worriedly.

"Yeah." Toshiro tried to nod but stopped when the pain came back.

"Can you stand?" The orange head asked him. Toshiro immediately felt grateful for not just being picked up like a kid.

"Yes. I do not require your help." The snippy reply felt especially harsh given the situation but Toshiro couldn't help it. Strangely, it did not seem to affect the other man. If anything it made him smile.

"You got guts man but you can't even lift your head up. I doubt you can stand." Toshiro reluctantly agreed. He felt the man lift and hold him against a muscular chest. The warmth seeping off the man was very comforting to Toshiro and he felt sleep overcoming him.

"So what's your name?" The man asked casually as if things like this happened regularly.

"…Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Well nice to meet you Toshiro, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Rangiku!

Chapter 2

Ichigo stared down at the small man in his arms. He was out like a light. Normally Ichigo wouldn't worry but the fact he had a head wound was not reassuring. While trying to figure out where to take the man Ichigo heard a groan from behind him.

"You'll pay for this-" The rest of the sentence was cut off by Ichigo's foot to the side of the man's face.

"Now you listen to me. If I EVER see you around here again I'll do a lot more than just beat you up." Ichigo felt the murderous glint chill his normally warm brown eyes. He saw the shock in the other man's eyes but it didn't completely dull the hate seen there. Ichigo left the men there hoping they crawled back into whatever hellhole they came from.

The white haired man in his arms moved, distracting Ichigo. The hospital was the closet place right now, so it was probably best to take him there. Toshiro seemed to consume Ichigo's thoughts. He certainly looked like a teenager but there was an air of age around him. He couldn't really explain it, but there was no way Ichigo could ever mistake this man for a boy.

The white hair was very distracting. It looked like it was made for someone to run their hands through it. And the eyes. He had only gotten a brief glance at the teal orbs but they were mesmerizing and- Ichigo stopped the thoughts right there. No way would this man be interested in him, the ex-gangster. Ichigo was just helping the man out; he wouldn't expect anything more than that.

As Ichigo approached the ER, he felt his resolve harden.

"Um- excuse I have a man here-" Ichigo began but another voice interrupted him.

"Hitsugaya? Toshiro, what happened?" The voice came from a young woman. She had her long black hair braided and running down her back. Her eyes were kind but filled with worry.

"You know him? He was in a small fight a few blocks over. I wasn't sure if it was serious or not so I brought him here." The woman was nodding before Ichigo finished. The worry was still in her eyes but it was dulled by her own resolve.

"Yes, yes. Follow me." He followed her down the hallway to an empty exam room. "Go ahead and set him down." Ichigo did as he was bid. "Now what exactly happened?"

"From what I could see he was punched and his head hit the pavement." Ichigo waited while the doctor examined Toshiro with experienced hands. Whoever this women was, she seemed to know Toshiro and knew what she was doing. A nurse came in and ushered Ichigo out before he could say anything more.

Ichigo paced. He stood outside the room and paced. He couldn't just leave, not until he knew Toshiro would be okay.

"Excuse me Mr…?" Ichigo turned to the doctor.

"Kurosaki, but just call me Ichigo. How is he, will he be okay?" The words rushed out of Ichigo's mouth. He momentarily felt embarrassed, but the woman smiled.

"Ichigo, I'm Ms. Unohana. And yes, Toshiro will be just fine. He has a mild concussion, but a little bed rest and he'll be fine." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like to see him, I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"Oh, no. As long as he'll be okay, that's good enough for me." She looked at him with doubt. "No really, just tell him I hope he gets better soon." With that Ichigo quickly turned and walked, almost ran, to the entrance.

Guys like Ichigo just didn't get involved with men with beautiful white hair and teal eyes.

Toshiro's head was pounding. His eyes were still closed and already they ached. Where was he? That last thing he remembered was being hit, then- orange. He remembered orange. The orangette, Ichigo Kurosaki. Did he save him? How did he take on three guys at once?

Bright teal eyes snapped open. Where was Ichigo, was he still here? Looking around, Toshiro realized he was in a hospital room. Everything was white, with no orange to be seen. As Toshiro began to feel disappointment fill him, the door burst open.

"BOSS!" His redheaded assistant burst in. Her blue eyes filled with tears. "Ms. Unohana called the office! What happened, were you hurt? Are you okay?" Toshiro could feel his headache worsen from her insistent questioning. Rangiku then grabbed the small man in a bone-crushing hug, forcing his head into her breasts.

"Rangiku. Let. Me. Go." She quickly released him, ready to ask more questions. "Obviously if I'm in the hospital I was hurt."

"You were attacked Toshiro! My precious boss was hurt!" Toshiro shook his head at her stupid ramblings. The only reason Rangiku thought him 'precious' was because one, he paid her, and two, he wasn't interested in her romantically, or women in general for that matter.

"Where's Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, still wanting to see the orangette

"Who?" Rangiku asked, her rambling interrupted.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. He saved me and brought me here I think." Toshiro was relatively sure that had happened but his memory was still a little fuzzy.

"Wait you mean _that _Ichigo, sensei Ichigo?" This left Toshiro confused.

"Sensei? What do you mean?"

"Toshiro! Don't you remember the self-defense classes the girls and I went to a while ago?" Toshiro tried and vaguely remembered this but he wasn't sure. "He was a great teacher, gorgeous too! The way you could see those muscles move." Rangiku sighed dramatically. Her description brought a quite detailed picture to Toshiro's mind, making him blush. "It really is too bad he's gay. All that hot male body going to waste on other guys."

"He's gay?" Toshiro quickly asked, blushing deeper and how eager his voice sounded. He hoped Rangiku wouldn't notice, but he hoped in vain. Her eyes lit up mischievously.

"Do you like him Toshiro? I wouldn't have pegged him for your type. I know! When you're all better he should go visit him! Give him a little thank you!" Rangiku waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Rangiku!" If it was possible Toshiro blushed even deeper.


	4. Pumpkin Head

Thought I should put a disclaimer in- I DON'T OWN BLEACH NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID  
Also here's a shout out to redwolf89 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

* * *

"Come _on_ Toshiro!" Rangiku squealed like a little school girl. Toshiro shook his head at the sight of a grown women skipping down the street.

"Rangiku, please calm down. You're embarrassing yourself." Calmly following his assistant, Toshiro reflected as to why he decided to come. He had been released from the hospital a few days ago and now he was headed to Ichigo's dojo. He tried to convince himself that he just wanted to thank the orangette personally, but he knew that was a lie. The glimpse Toshiro had seen of those chocolate eyes was not enough. Toshiro wanted more.

Why had Ichigo left? Had he not found Toshiro attractive? Rangiku had told him Ichigo was gay, but maybe Toshiro wasn't his type. Toshiro was filled with self-doubt as he walked up to the dojo. He wasn't sure he could step through that door, but Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't back down. He squared his shoulders and walked towards the door.

Inside the dojo Ichigo walked around his practicing students. This was his more advanced martial arts class so he let them practice on their own more. They all were pretty decent fighters, Ichigo doubted they could handle a street fight but that wasn't the point of this class. Everyone was doing very well except for one student.

"Oi! Nagano! What're you doing?" The young brunette male looked at him defiantly. Ichigo was used to this, teenagers coming in and thinking he didn't know anything about them. Truth was he did, probably better than anyone.

"Practicing Sensei." Ichigo was also used to smartass replies.

"Oh really? To me it looked like you were showing off and almost knocked out the guy behind you." Ichigo watched as a tiny bit of concern came into the teen's eyes. "Now if you want to try more advanced techniques then do it privately." Ichigo waited until the teen nodded before glancing at the clock. "Alright everyone! I'll take it easy on you and let you out a little early, go ahead and cool down." Many of the teens grinned, excited about getting out early, while they did some cooling stretches and heading to the locker rooms.

Once the practice area was empty, Ichigo did his own stretching. He enjoyed the time when he was done with classes for the day; it allowed him to do his own practicing. As much as he hated to admit it but fighting calmed him, for a little while it made him forget his past.

Ichigo could feel his body move in a familiar pattern. Anyone watching could see him move with the ease of a lifelong fighter. As the outside world dimmed around him, he vaguely heard the sound of his students shuffling out, their voices disappearing as Ichigo lost himself in his own world.

Rangiku and Toshiro were walking in as a class seemed to be coming out. They walked up the front desk and Toshiro was shocked to see the tattooed, redheaded man there.

"Renji!" Rangiku yelled in her normal, over the top voice. The man looked up in surprise.

"Rangiku! And Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Toshiro was still shocked to see Renji here. Renji was the boyfriend of Toshiro's very good friend, Byakuya. They had been dating for about a year and they always seemed to be glued at the hip. Toshiro was also surprised that Renji obviously seemed to know Ichigo. Were there social circles really that close? How had they never met before the other day?

"We're here to see Ichigo, Renji. Well at least Toshiro here is, I'm just tagging along to see all this fine male body." She made a show of looking up and down Renji's body, making him laugh.

"You can look but don't touch, unless you want Byakuya's death glare." While this made Rangiku shiver in fear, it made Toshiro laugh. Byakuya may not seem it but he was quite possessive of his lover. "So what to y'all want with pumpkin head?" Renji asked, grinning at the nickname.

"I wanted to thank him. He sav- he helped me the other day and I wanted to properly thank him." Toshiro quickly revised his sentence; he did still have some pride.

"Ri-ight. How do you plan to thank him?" The last two words were in air quotes and both Rangiku and Renji were grinning suggestively, causing Toshiro to scowl at their childish antics.

"How does Byakuya even put up with you?" Toshiro asked, shaking his head.

"He just loves me." Was Renji's casual answer. "Come on, Pumpkin is practicing at the moment but I'm sure he'd appreciate a good thank you." Toshiro shook his head as the other two continued to chuckle.

He reluctantly followed Renji into the practice room of the dojo. He watched in awe as Ichigo moved. His muscular body moving so lithely, the moves so practiced they seemed second nature. He also seemed completely oblivious that anyone was in the room with him. Renji, annoyed at the lack of response from Ichigo, lobbed at towel at him, hitting him in the back.

"Oi! What the hell was that for? What-" The rest of the sentence was cut off as he noticed the other people in the room. "Toshiro what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he began to towel off his face and neck.

"He wanted to come here and thank you." Renji provided, still smiling. Ichigo, used to the man's taunts, just rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here Pineapple."

"Hey don't call me that you Pumpkin!"

"Come on Pineapple, let's go." Rangiku dragged a reluctant Renji out the door, his shouts echoing in the building. This left Ichigo and Toshiro alone.

"So Toshiro…" Ichigo began, unsure as what to say.

"Why did you leave?" Toshiro blurted, immediately regretting the words. That's not the best way to open a conversation.

The sudden question made Ichigo uncomfortable. "I just- well-" Ichigo sighed. "I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me, so I thought it best if I avoided this type of awkward conversation." Ichigo answered, unable to look Toshiro in the eye.

The answer left Toshiro surprised, he wasn't sure what answer he had expected but he definitely wasn't expecting that. He frowned at the truth in the other man's words. What did he mean by that? "Well you were wrong." Toshiro simply replied. Ichigo looked at him in surprise. What Toshiro said next surprised the both of them. "Will you go to dinner with me?"


	5. Shiro

Chapter 4

An albino man sat on his bloodied throne. While he was technically the leader, the_ king_ of the Arrancars, there was a better king, his king. But he had abandoned them, _left_ them. Ichigo would pay for that, Shiro would make sure of that.

Gold eyes looked up when the door opened. Grimmjow, his best man entered the room, dragging with him another guy.

"Did you bring me a present Grimmjow?" Shiro asked, eyeing the man hungrily. The man was covered in a few cuts and bruises.

"I think you want to hear what this guy has to say." Gold eyes snapped the bluette before falling to the other man. "Go ahead, tell him what ya' told me." The blue haired man kicked the other, sending him onto the floor in front of Shiro.

"I- I was with my guys the other day, and we -ah were about to beat up by this guy, little midget one but this other guy intervened." The man's eyes darted back and forth uneasily. Shiro was bored, how was this interesting? Another wanna-be gangster. He didn't even know the meaning of a gang. "But this man, he beat all of us. And he had orange hair." This peaked Shiro's interest. He glanced to Grimmjow and saw him grinning.

"What was this man's name?" Shiro asked smoothly, deftly fishing for more information. There was only on orangette around and that was his king.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Shiro grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Finally he had found his king. "I just want to say I really admire your group-" Shiro looked down and sighed. Now the man was groveling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Grimmjow approaching, but Shiro held up a staying hand.

"Do you know anything more about MY lovely Ichigo?" Asked Shiro dangerously as he approached the kneeling man.

"No that's all I know about him but-" Shiro reached down and cupped the side of the man's neck, right over an open cut. Shiro gave another sadistic smile, before expertly snapping the man's neck.

Once the man hit the ground, Shiro lifted his hand. There on his papery white hand was a sheen of blood. The combination of the white and red fascinated Shiro. He lifted his hand towards his mouth, still eyeing the red liquid. As his subordinate watched, Shiro languorously licked away the blood, savoring the tang of it. There was only one thing better, the blood of his king. Something Shiro will have again, very soon.

"Grimmjow." The bluette looked up expectantly to his leader, waiting for his orders. "Find him." He didn't need to ask who him was, there was only one person who Shiro really wanted, the orangette.

Shiro went back to his chair, lazily licking his hand as Grimmjow dragged the now dead man out the door. Soon he shall have his king. And this time, _no one _would get in his way.


	6. Dinner

Chapter 5

"Will you go to dinner with me?" Ichigo blinked in shock. Had he imagined that just now? Did Toshiro really ask him on a date? He looked down to the white haired man and watched him shift uncomfortably.

"I mean if you're not comfortable-" Toshiro began before Ichigo interrupted.

"I'd love to." He quickly answered, blushing at how fast he answered. The last thing he needs to do is embarrass himself before they actually go on a date. Peeking a look at Toshiro, he found him smirking. Because Ichigo said yes or how he'd said yes, he wasn't sure.

Ichigo immediately regretted looking at Toshiro's face. Those beautiful teal orbs sucked him in. And his body. Toshiro may look youthful, but _damn_ he was attractive. Ichigo could easily see the lithe muscle underneath that perfect pale skin. Ichigo was so enveloped in his ogling; he almost missed Toshiro talking.

"It's a little short notice, but how about tonight?" Ichigo could feel his already fast paced heart pick up speed. He was filled with an unidentifiable mixture of delight, nervousness, and excitement.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I just need to clean up and change. Give me a few minutes?" When Toshiro nodded, Ichigo headed up to his loft.

Toshiro watched as Ichigo walked away. He was feeling a mass of confusing emotions much like Ichigo. He just shook his head, deciding not to try and decipher his emotions but just enjoy the night. He walked up to the front again to check on the two 'children'. There he found the two redheads giggling as they had most likely been eavesdropping.

"My little boss is all grown up!" Rangiku wailed, pretending to sob into her hands.

"There, there Rangiku. It'll be okay. He had to leave the nest eventually." Renji played along, patting her back dramatically.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at their antics. "You are both idiots." Was his bored reply. He would not encourage them anymore than necessary. The others just grinned at him, changing tactics.

"So Shiro," Toshiro twitched at Renji's childish nickname "where you going to go to dinner?" He merely glared at the redhead, not so vaguely telling him to mind his own business. Toshiro more or less ignored the two childish adults when they continued to pester him with questions.

It got so bad that Toshiro eventually snapped. "GET THE HELL OUT!" His voice startled both redheads, making them realize they had pushed the small man too far. They both began to sheepishly walk to the door, but Rangiku was quite done messing with her boss yet. As she was leaving she gave Toshiro another of her overbearing hugs.

"Have fun tonight Toshiro." He looked sharply into her blue eyes, seeing an unusual serious there for a split second, but it faded as mischief came back. Toshiro wondered for a second what she was planning, but realized when she shoved a small square packet into his back pocket. "Make it SAFE fun though." Rangiku skipped away laughing before Toshiro could smack her.

"RANGIKU!"

"Follow me this way to your seats, gentlemen." Once seated, she handed Toshiro and Ichigo their menus. Which was pointless since this was both their favorite restaurant and they knew what they wanted.

"So Toshiro, how are you feeling?" This was the first time Ichigo asked Toshiro about the other night. He was nervous if Toshiro would be offended.

"Pretty good actually. My head is a little sore but other than that I feel fine." Toshiro answered easily, his teal eyes smiling. Seeing those eyes happy made Ichigo in turn feel happy.

"That's really good." Ichigo said smiling. The waitress came and took their order, but Ichigo and Toshiro never looked away from each other.

"How long have you taught martial arts, Ichigo?"

"I think a little over four years now." Ichigo was going back and forth in his mind. Should he tell Toshiro about his past? It might make Toshiro leave and possibly hate him. But Ichigo didn't want to lie to him. "It kind of saved me in a way. For quite a few years I was in a gang. Working in the dojo helped after I left." Ichigo didn't want to but he watched Toshiro as he said this. While he didn't want to see revulsion from the white haired man, this was something he had to watch.

First the teal eyes widened in shock, but the disgust never came. Instead a more thoughtful expression appeared. Ichigo waited for Toshiro to say something. Which wasn't easy, Ichigo was not a patient man; he liked to jump into things.

"But you left right? You're not in a gang anymore?" Toshiro asked thoughtfully. He looked up, his eyes meeting chocolate ones. Ichigo shook his head no. "Well that's all that matters. Maybe you'll tell me about it. I'm sure there's quite a story there." Ichigo felt momentarily shocked. Toshiro hadn't reacted badly at all, he'd even been accepting. Ichigo felt so relieved, he wouldn't have to hide it from Toshiro anymore. So Ichigo did the only thing he could, he laughed. It was full, hearty laugh, something Ichigo hadn't done in quite.

Toshiro was smiling when Ichigo finally stopped laughing. The rest of the dinner was very enjoyable. They found things they had in common and even debated on things they didn't. When they paid and were leaving Ichigo got an idea.

"How do you feel about going to a club, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as they were walking.

"Clubbing?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, you know they have drinks and music..." Ichigo stopped when an elbow hit his side, making him grunt in pain.

"I know what clubbing is, smartass. Why do you want to go clubbing?"

"Well Rangiku said for you to have fun."

"You heard that?" Toshiro asked, slightly embarrassed. Ichigo just nodded. Slipping his arm onto Toshiro's shoulders, Ichigo and Toshiro made their way down the sidewalk.


	7. Kisses

Chapter 6

"That was some dance there Toshiro." Ichigo stated as the two made their way to the bar, making Toshiro blush. Both men were feeling the effects from the alcohol they'd had. Toshiro hated admitting it but he loved dancing, even more so with Ichigo. There was something very _sexy_ about rubbing all over your partner in a mass of watching people.

Toshiro looked up at the orangette as he ordered both of them more drinks. Their date had turned out really great. They had quite a bit in common and seemed to really complement each other. Dinner had been relaxed and fun, no pressure at all. And after a few hours at the club it just topped of the evening, or should he say morning, Toshiro thought.

"To a great first date." Ichigo toasted. They clinked their last drinks and downed them, never taking their eyes off each other.

After stepping out of the bustling club the men paused somewhat awkwardly. "So…" Toshiro began. "I guess I should be heading home." Just like that, Toshiro got the very sudden urge to kiss him. It just seemed like the best way to end the night. "But before that…" He reached up and grabbed the taller man's collar, bringing him down to Toshiro's level, and put their lips together. Originally, Toshiro had meant it as more of a chaste, goodnight kiss, but their desires caught up with them. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance as their arms wrapped around each other possessively.

Eventually they had to break apart for air. Panting heavily, teal and brown eyes clashed. Toshiro could feel his normally rational mind fading. He _wanted_ Ichigo. Now. He dived back in, startling the other.

"Mmm. Toshiro." Ichigo moaned heavily. "As much as I love what you're doing let's not do it on the street. Come on, let's go back to my loft, it's just a few blocks away." Ichigo turned and led them down the street. At that moment, Toshiro would've followed Ichigo anywhere.

Back inside the night club, a blue haired man watched the couple leave. He grinned maliciously. It hadn't taken Grimmjow that long to find the orangette. Ichigo didn't seem to understand the concept of lying long, which made Grimmjow's job that much easier. He really hadn't traveled far from the Arrancars; he just moved a few towns over. Did he not think they would find him? Grimmjow shrugged, it didn't really matter.

He pulled out his phone, selecting the first person in his contacts. While he waited for the boss to answer, he smirked at how happy the boss would be. He had located the orangette and only in a matter of a few day.

The phone clicked as the albino answered. "Hey Shiro, I found your King for you."

Ichigo was very distracted as he tried to unlock the door. Whatever Toshiro was doing underneath his shirt felt fan-freaking-tastic. Eventually he somehow how managed to get inside and shut the door. It was then Ichigo took out his revenge. He threw off Toshiro's shirt and repeated whatever Toshiro had done to him.

Feeling he had thoroughly tortured the smaller man; he returned to those devilish lips. Ichigo couldn't help but think Toshiro gave as good as he got. He returned the kiss with fervor, no hesitation at all. Toshiro's hands were inching their way back inside Ichigo's shirt, blunt nails lightly scratching the orangette's skin. Gradually those small hands worked the shirt off. It too ended up somewhere on the floor.

Eventually Ichigo got tired of bending over; he grabbed the back of Toshiro's legs and lifted him up. The smaller man squeaked before he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo turned and tried to make his way to the bedroom. It proved quite difficult with a certain person rubbing on him.

When Ichigo felt the bed hit his knees, he set down Toshiro. Once he let the object of his desire go, it gave Ichigo a chance to think. It made him think they were moving too fast. Their first night together shouldn't be influenced by alcohol.

Ichigo knew that this was the right decision, but that didn't stop his body from feeling the way it was. "Toshiro." He said trying to gain the attention of the man lying on the bed, only to realize he was asleep. Ichigo chuckled. Who falls asleep in the middle of that?

Still chuckling, Ichigo climbed into the bed and pulled the white haired man close. Toshiro subconsciously snuggled closer and Ichigo wrapped him in his arms protectively before he too succumbed to sleep.


	8. Where's My Shirt?

Chapter 7

Toshiro woke up to warmth. He felt surrounded with and unusual amount of warmth. At first he was confused. Why was he so warm? He opened eyes and immediately saw a very muscled chest, a very _naked_ chest. Toshiro also realized he couldn't move. Ichigo had him wrapped up so tight he couldn't easily move.

For a split second Toshiro panicked. Had they had sex last night? That would be moving too fast for Toshiro's comfort. The panic began to fade, however, as he realized he still had his pants on, so did Ichigo. Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief. As this was going on in Toshiro's head, he felt Ichigo begin to stir. He watched as chocolate eyes groggily opened and he smiled. Ichigo cute such a cute morning face.

"Hey Pumpkin. Let me up." Toshiro smiled more as Ichigo groaned and rolled over.

"Don't you start calling me that too." He whined. "I get enough of that from Renji." Toshiro chuckled. The taller man acted younger than Toshiro looked, it was quite amusing. Toshiro sat up and stretched, feeling the joints crack from lying in one position.

"Hey Ichigo." Toshiro began. Even though he thought nothing happened; he needed to be sure.

"Yeah Shiro?" Ichigo asked, trying to rub the sleep from his face. Toshiro scowled at the nickname, but figured it was probably fair for calling him Pumpkin.

"Nothing happened last night right? We didn't…" Toshiro was embarrassed that he had to ask but Ichigo was shaking his head before we could finish.

"Nah. You fell asleep on me." Ichigo replied, his eyes twinkling merrily. Toshiro felt relieved just as a rush of heat came to his face.

"Sorry about that. I don't drink much." He admitted. He thought he heard Ichigo mutter something like 'it's fine' but he wasn't sure. "Do you," Toshiro paused, searching for the right word, "regret that nothing happened?" He finished nervously. What if Ichigo did want a more physical relationship? Toshiro wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Ichigo watched Toshiro as he shifted uncomfortably. Even though Toshiro was trying to make light of his words, there was an honest concern there. "Honestly? My body wasn't too happy, but before you fell asleep, I realized it wasn't the right thing to do." Toshiro felt really happy at his words, so much so that he had to reach up and give him a kiss of thanks. This time he made sure to pull away before things got too serious.

Ichigo suddenly groaned. Toshiro looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I have a class in an hour." Toshiro smirked, he could tell Ichigo didn't really mean to whine, that was just his personality.

"Well I probably should go." Toshiro said. He needed to get back to the office. Rangiku was going to give him enough grief already; he didn't need to be late on top of it. "What happened to my shirt?"

Freshly showered and changed Toshiro walked up to his office building. Through the door, he could hear voices talking animatedly. Toshiro sighed at the inevitable as he walked in.

"Toshiro!" There was a chorus of voices. He glared at the two troublemaking redheads before he turned to his closest friend. Cool brown eyes met his teal ones and he signaled for them to talk in his office. Once they both sat down he looked at his friend. His long black hair was down and his darks were cool but they held a bit of mischief.

"So Byakuya, what brings you here?" He asked after a long silence. His friend merely smirked.

"Renji said you head a date with a certain orange headed man." Byakuya stated in his normal monotone voice, but underneath it Toshiro could hear amusement from the other man. He momentarily felt angry for people gossiping about his personal life, but at the mention of Ichigo, Toshiro smiled. Which did not go unnoticed by Byakuya. Toshiro quickly tried to cover up the smile by glaring at him.

"Your boyfriend needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Toshiro told him only have serious.

"That is impossible. I have tried many methods to produce that outcome, but alas, it is not meant to be." Toshiro could not believe Byakuya was able to say that with a straight face. "I must say I am pleased that you have found someone after the mess many refer to as Kusaka." Normally Toshiro would have winced at the mention of his ex, but this time it just sort of rolled over him.

"Yeah Ichigo is…" Toshiro try as he might, could not find a word to describe him. Byakuya, however, seemed to understand.

"That is good Toshiro. Everyone needs someone that cannot explain in their lives. Renji is that for me. I truly hope this works out for you my friend. And if it doesn't I shall kill him for you." Toshiro gave a small laugh at that, but nodded in thanks. The sad thing was Byakuya was actually serious and with the army experience, it was quite possible.

"I appreciate that, but I don't believe it will come to that. Now let's go back out there and see the trouble your boyfriend and my assistant have gotten themselves into." With that, the two friends stood up and watched a make-shift wrestling match between the two redheads begin. Seeing their antics Toshiro couldn't help but think that maybe his life was finally falling into place.


	9. Lion King

Chapter 8

"Hey Toshiro you never told me you had such a big movie collection! You've been holding out on me!" Ichigo yelled from Toshiro's living room, making Toshiro roll his eyes. For their second date Toshiro thought it fair to invite Ichigo to his apartment, seeing as he'd been to Ichigo's.

While Ichigo looked for the after dinner movie, Toshiro was busy on the dinner part. He decided to just keep it simple and make spaghetti and garlic bread. Not that Ichigo had cared; he had suggested ordering take out. Toshiro had immediately vetoed that. Takeout on the second date? Not classy at all.

"You need any help?" Ichigo asked, startling Toshiro.

"Yeah, you can take the garlic bread out; it should be about done now." As Ichigo did that, Toshiro got some plates and silverware. Somehow, just like their last date, things passed so effortlessly between the two of them. Things just clicked between them.

"I can't believe you have actual dishware." Ichigo stated as he set the garlic bread on the counter.

"Ichigo, normal people have dishes and silverware."

"Hey, I'm normal! Why should I by stuff that I can get in disposable?" Ichigo stopped when he realized Toshiro was messing with him. "You're mean to me Toshiro." He said pouting.

"Yes, I am so mean that I invited you over and made dinner for you. That is the definition of mean." Toshiro said smiling. Ichigo just nodded and laughed, before he leaned down and kissed Toshiro lightly.

"Thanks for dinner Toshiro."

"The Lion King, you chose The Lion King to watch? Out of all the classic, meaningful movies I have, you chose Lion King?" Toshiro asked, shocked at Ichigo's choice.

"You dare say that Lion King has no meaning?" Ichigo argued back. Toshiro rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch.

"Well of course it has meaning. It's just rather…young." Ichigo smiled and pulled Toshiro to lie over his chest. Toshiro momentarily thought about fighting him, but he just so comfortable.

"That movie really makes you emotional doesn't it?" Toshiro asked, seeing those beautiful brown eyes filled with sadness. The movie had just ended and the credits were still playing. Neither had moved from their previous positions. "If it makes you feel this way, then why do you watch it?"

"It reminds me a lot of what it's like to live in a gang, the whole fighting for power and everything. There's also the fact I used to watch this with my sisters." Toshiro watched as emotions seemed to overcome Ichigo.

"What happened to them?" Toshiro asked softly, stroking the orange locks.

"They died five years ago, along with my dad; they were hit by a car. They never figured out who did it either." Toshiro continued to comb Ichigo's hair, thinking.

"Five years ago, isn't that when you left the gang?" Toshiro asked, hoping to get more information out of Ichigo while not somehow hurting him.

"Yeah…" Ichigo's eyes took on a faraway look. "Yuzu she- before she died she asked me to leave the gang. Her last words, the last thing she physically asked someone wasn't for herself but for me. She wanted me to have a better life. What kind of brother am I, whose sister on her death bed still loves that much, after all I did…" The small man watched as his boyfriend breaks down in his arms, the man who can take out multiple people at once, sobbing.

"Oh, Ichigo." Seeing him like this clicks another piece of the puzzle for Toshiro. All of Ichigo's tough exterior really hides a wealth of pain.

"I keep thinking if I had somehow been there, maybe I-"

"Ichigo, you stop that right there. There was nothing you could have done. You can't blame yourself for this anymore." Toshiro gripped the man fiercely, letting him know he was there, and he supported him.

Gradually Ichigo's sobs wore down, though his chocolate eyes were still dull. Ichigo gripped Toshiro tighter, almost as if he was a lifeline, but Toshiro didn't mind. Ichigo had helped him physically; it was Toshiro's turn to help him mentally.

"What would your sister's do if they were here?" Toshiro asked, hoping to make Ichigo remember the good memories. He seemed to think for a second before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Karin would probably knock me over the head for acting like a crybaby and Yuzu would probably cry and tell me big brothers aren't supposed to cry." As Ichigo talked, a certain lightness began to come back into his eyes. Toshiro felt immensely relieved.

"Don't you think you should take their advice? Don't forget them Ichigo, but let the bad go, remember the good, the things that make you smile. That's what you treasure." Ichigo nodded when Toshiro finished talking. "Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed."

This time Toshiro took the lead to the bedroom and this time it was not passion but caring and reassurance that guided him. This time, Toshiro held Ichigo as they fell asleep.


	10. Byakuya

Shout out to AngyHitsu for reviewing thanks so much!

Again I DON'T OWN BLEACH

* * *

Chapter 9

"Yo! Shorty and Pumpkin hurry it up!" Ichigo heard Renji shout from outside. Ichigo twitched at the nicknames and looking down, he saw Toshiro scowling.

"You sure you wanna go on a double date with them Toshiro?" Ichigo asked. He knew Toshiro had a hard time handling the obnoxious redhead.

"It's too late to back out now Ichigo, besides I wouldn't do that to Byakuya." At the mention of Byakuya, Ichigo paled a bit.

"He's not actually going to kill me is he?" Ichigo very seriously asked. Toshiro had told him about the conversation in his office. Toshiro truly laughed, which didn't make Ichigo feel any better. Once they were at the door he asked again. "Toshiro?"

The two couples made their way to the fair. Renji pranced around in front with Byakuya calmly behind him. Ichigo and Toshiro walked next to each, not holding hands but occasionally they would brush against each other.

"So Toshiro, how did you meet Byakuya?" As hard as Ichigo tried, he couldn't place where they might have met.

"I dated him." The short answer made Ichigo choke.

"You- wait what?" He was having a very hard time thinking clearly, his emotions were out of sorts. He felt shocked, surprised and even a little jealous. No, actually a lot jealous.

"Mm." Was Toshiro's noncommittal answer. Ichigo felt ready to strangle his boyfriend. "Byakuya is a cop; we met when I was helping him with a case. We got along really well and afterwards he asked me out."

Ichigo felt like it was pulling teeth. Toshiro would say something and fall silent. "So what happened?" He finally asked. Ichigo could see the teal eyes thinking, so he stayed silent, waiting for him to answer.

"I think the problem was we're too alike. We work really well as friends but dating didn't work." Like usual, he fell silent again, but his next question surprised Ichigo. "Why, are you jealous?" Toshiro asked slyly, turning to face Ichigo.

"What!" Ichigo started. "No. I'm not jealous." He mumbled walking away. Toshiro laughed before catching up to him and grabbing his arm. Together they walked the last stretch to the fair arm in arm.

Ichigo stood back and watched Toshiro play one of the games. Renji stood next to him, trying to distract him from winning. He was trying to win a dragon figurine. When Toshiro saw it his teal eyes had lit up. Immediately Ichigo had offered to play and win the prize for him, but Toshiro had said he could do it himself. He was on his second try. Ichigo was enjoying the way Toshiro's anger flushed his face, it made him look really cute. Not that Ichigo would ever be stupid enough to say that to him, his boyfriend packed quite a bunch for such a small body.

"Ichigo." The orangette turned to see Byakuya standing next to him, his eyes also watching Toshiro and Renji. "May I have a word?" Ichigo could hear the underlying concern in his normally serious voice.

"Sure Byakuya, what is it?" Ichigo couldn't help but remember the threat Toshiro told him about.

"I looked you up." Ichigo glanced sharply at the taller man. He couldn't mean- "Former second in command of the Arrancars." Shock filled Ichigo's eyes.

"I didn't realize the police kept records like that." He stated calmly, while on the inside he was panicking. Why was Byakuya telling him this?

"You've been off police radar for a few years left. I take it you left the gang." It wasn't a question but Ichigo nodded anyway. "I will not ask why, as I believe that is very personal to you but your past has a way of coming back to you. I take it you understand that?" Ichigo straightened, nodding stiffly. "Good. I wanted to tell Toshiro this until I realized you had already told him. I commend you for that; it takes courage to tell someone that."

"Thank you Byakuya. I appreciate that. And yes, I did tell him, very early on too." Ichigo told him, looking at Byakuya in a new light. He could see what Toshiro was talking about earlier. They were very similar. Both had a serious exterior, but underneath there was a wealth of private emotions and thoughts.

Suddenly Renji shouted. Both men looked towards him. The vendor was pulling the dragon down. Toshiro looked towards Ichigo grinning. He gave a thumbs up in return, before turning back to Byakuya, who was nodding again.

"He cares for you and I can tell you care for him." Byakuya's tone of voice changed. It became softer, and Ichigo could feel the care coming from him, before he put the mask back on. "So don't hurt him." Ichigo nodded. He thought the conversation was over but Byakuya had one more thing to say. "And yes I will actually kill you if that happens."

Ichigo gaped at him before a blue dragon appeared in front of his face. Toshiro stood in front of him with a proud smirk on his face. Ichigo watched as he looked between Byakuya and Ichigo confusedly.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked confusion evident in his sea-green eyes.

"You know, stuff."

* * *

I need more reviews! Please! If you like it, REVIEW IT!


	11. Reminder

Shout out to AngyHitsu, MoonlightGlacier, and animegurl103 for reviewing!  
And thanks to anyone who alerted or favorited the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ichigo, tell me what you guys were talking about." Toshiro had been trying to get a straight answer out of Ichigo for a few minutes. All Ichigo would give was noncommittal answers.

"Hey Toshiro let's get some snow cones. Renji, Byakuya you guys want to get some too?" Ichigo knew Toshiro would let the subject drop, at least for now. He was bound to bring it up again. As they walked to the vendor, Ichigo pondered what Byakuya had said. As much as he didn't want to believe it, it was possible. Shiro had said he would never let them go. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as Toshiro ordered their treats. Ichigo got strawberry and Toshiro got watermelon. Walking back to their friends they held a comfortable silence as they ate. Ichigo followed behind Toshiro, simply watching him contentedly.

A flash of white drew his eye. Ichigo froze. For a split second, he would have sworn he saw Shiro. Whoever he saw had white hair and white skin. The orangette's heartbeat sped up. All he could think was _not him, not now_. Ichigo stood there and scanned the crowd, but whoever he had seen was gone.

"-go. Ichigo!" A hand was waving in front of his face. Ichigo glanced down and saw Toshiro giving him a concerned look. "What's wrong? You froze in the middle of the crowd."

"Ah sorry Toshiro, I just got distracted." But his eyes were still scanning the crowd as he followed Toshiro. He could tell Toshiro didn't believe him. He was going to let it go now, but Ichigo knew Toshiro would press him for answers later.

"About time!" Renji yelled as they approached. "What took you so long?" Toshiro still glanced worriedly at Ichigo. He tried to smile to reassure his boyfriend but even he felt the strain behind it. Renji, however, being Renji didn't give them time to answer. "We still need to ride the Ferris wheel before we leave." That said, the redhead skipped ahead, dragging his quiet, black-haired boyfriend with him. Ichigo followed rather reluctantly after being prodded by his.

Toshiro sat back in the Ferris wheel cart watching Ichigo. He still seemed rather distracted, staring out the window. They had gotten their frozen sweets and everything was fine but suddenly Ichigo had frozen. He had stood there, his brown eyes seemingly searching for something. Toshiro felt his detective instincts kick in and he began searching for something that would cause Ichigo's reaction but he didn't see anything. Ichigo had though, or maybe he had something on his mind. Had Byakuya said something? Toshiro felt all these doubts and worries circling in his mind before he decided to confront the orangette.

"Is this not your idea of a date Ichigo?" Toshiro asked frustration evident in his voice. Ichigo looked at him shocked.

"What- no! Why would you- ugh! Dammit!" Toshiro watched the emotions fly across Ichigo's face. First was shock then confusion followed by comprehension and finally frustration. Toshiro could have seen more but at that point Ichigo buried his face in his hands. He tried to sit there impassive as Ichigo gathered his thoughts. Just when Toshiro thought Ichigo wasn't going to say something, he did. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology; I want an explanation." Ichigo sighed.

"I think something Byakuya said freaked me out." Ichigo paused, glancing back out the window. Toshiro felt that Ichigo needed some type of comfort. He moved across the cart to sit next to the orangette. Toshiro couldn't help but smirk as Ichigo's arm naturally slid across to lie on Toshiro's shoulders.

"What did he say? Something about us or about me?" Toshiro racked his brain for something that could make Ichigo feel that way.

"No. It was about me. He knew I was in the gang and warned me that the past doesn't always stay in the past." Ichigo paused again and Toshiro felt relief. It wasn't about them or Toshiro, it seemed to only be about ghosts.

"But you were fine earlier, what set it off when we were walking?" Toshiro was still confused, like he felt a piece of the puzzle was missing.

"I thought I saw someone. From the gang. And with Byakuya's words in my head and thinking I saw him, it just freaked me out. Suddenly it was like I was back there. I was still in the gang and it was all just too much. But you were there and I started to worry about what might happen to you if-" Toshiro slid into Ichigo's lap and silenced him with a kiss.

"You're an idiot, that's what you are. I understand and accept that the gang will always be a part of who you are. Now I still want an in depth explanation of who you think you saw and what Byakuya said. But right now we're on a date and I want it to be good with no worries or fear. Alright?" Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Good. Now hold me as we both look out and romantically stare at the stars." Ichigo chuckled but followed the white haired man's orders.

Down below the Ferris wheel in a dark abandoned alley two men stared up at the ride.

"Who was that with my King, Grimmjow?" The albino stared at the ride, his anger rising. How dare someone touch his King. Ichigo belonged to _him_.

"I don't know Shiro." The bluette replied. Shiro, with no one to vent his anger on turned to the bluette and smacked him across the face, knocking the other man to the ground. Grimmjow felt no fear or even pain, all he felt was the desire to do as this man asked- no matter the task.

"Find out who that white haired whore is, Grimmjow. Find out NOW." Grimmjow gave a curt nod before disappearing into the shadowed alley.

Shiro could not see past the rage induced haze in his vision. Obviously Ichigo had forgotten who he belonged to. He thought he could leave the Arrancars- leave Shiro- and not be punished? Oh yes, it was time to remind Ichigo the price of disobeying Shiro.

* * *

As always, please review!


	12. Pets & Kings

_Flashback to eight years ago…_

_Shirosaki, or better known as Shiro, sat on his makeshift throne. In reality it was just an ordinary chair perched on the second level of a warehouse, the center of the Arrancar gang. On his left side, barely visible was Grimmjow. Both men were surveying Shiro's lackeys below. _

"_Grimmjow." Shiro addressed the other man in a bored tone. For the past few days Shiro had been looking for a new right hand._

"_Yes Shiro?" Grimmjow asked in an obedient tone._

"_Have you seen anyone of promise?" Shiro surveyed the 20 some people below. Many of them knew how to fight but he needed and extraordinary fighter and not only that, but a leader as well. Shiro couldn't be anywhere all the time and he didn't want to be. Shiro much preferred to be in charge yet not having any of the responsibilities. He needed someone that'll belong to him, much like Grimmjow._

"_Not yet Shiro, there are a few people that…" Grimmjow's voice was drowned out when Shiro caught site of orange. A teenager with bright orange hair was breaking up a fight. Shiro couldn't hear what the boy said but whatever he said, it calmed the men down. Shiro grinned. He pointed at the orangette, as Grimmjow needed no more direction._

_Silently, the bluette eased his way downstairs. Shiro watched as he seamlessly eased into the crowd, making his way to the orange headed man. Grimmjow came up to the man and directed him to come upstairs. He looked towards Shiro in shock. Shiro grinned wider, knowing that he was invisible in the shadows. Shiro could see everyone in his throne but no one could see him._

"_You wanted to see me?" Shiro looked at the young man, he looked to be about 16 or 17 and he was even more striking up close. He brown eyes were warm and held a strength that seemed impossible for someone so five years Shiro's junior. _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." _

"_Mm. Ichigo. Yes I summoned you. Now how old are you?"_

"_16, Shirosaki."_

"_Call me Shiro. We will be getting very close very soon." Ichigo just looked at Shiro, a little unsure. But Shiro didn't mind, he just needed to ease the teen into his ownerships. Can't scare the pets away before you start. _

_Shiro stood and eased his way to the pet. He circled the teen a few times, taking in all the nuances of his physique. He looked so perfect. The lightly tanned skin complemented the orange hair very nicely. Shiro could see the muscles twitch beneath Ichigo's skin as Shiro ran a bleach white finger down his arms. "How long have you been an Arrancar Ichigo?"_

"_Not quite a year Shirosaki." _

"_Ah ah Ichigo, what did I say?" Shiro slowly ran another finger down Ichigo's cheek, entranced by the difference in their skin tones._

"_Shiro." As a reward, Shiro let his finger drift down to the teens lip, watching them quiver in what he took to be anticipation. Shiro began circling his new pet again, until he stopped behind him. He wrapped his pale arms around the orangette, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Shiro felt the teen tense as he did this and thought he would have to break his pet of that. _

"_Good boy. Now Ichigo as to why I have summoned you." Shiro rubbed his cheek against Ichigo's neck, feeling the boy's heart pick up. "You see Ichigo, I am god here. I rule everyone and everything. Now Grimmjow here, he is my left hand." Shiro looked towards Grimmjow, blue eyes meeting his own gold ones. He approached the other two, coming before coming to Shiro's side. Shiro reached out and stroked his first pet's face. "He is my demon; he takes care of the darker side of my designs. Now you Ichigo," Still stroking Grimmjow's face, Shiro ran his tongue up Ichigo's neck, the same path his face had taken. "I need you to be the King. You will handle what Grimmjow does not. You will be my right hand. You are both mine and will handle what is mine. Understand?" Shiro felt his King's nod and grinned. Now he had two pets, two beautiful pets. Shiro only had to do one more thing, mark his new pet as his. He ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation. Slowly he leaned forward, tugging the color of Ichigo's shirt down as he did so. Then, much like a snake, he snapped his mouth forward, locking his teeth down on the pet's neck. He pressed harder and harder until he felt the skin give and tasted the tang of blood. Shiro purred in satisfaction as he licked blood from the new wound. Oh yes, he will enjoy his King immensely. _

_Present_

Ichigo shook slightly as he finished telling the story of his first meeting with Shiro. After a good night's sleep Toshiro had insisted he know why Ichigo had frozen at the fair. Toshiro was himself in a state of shock. He could feel Ichigo shaking from telling the story and he realized this was just the tip of what had happened to him in the gang. He had guessed that life in a gang was unpleasant but what Ichigo described was unthinkable. He could not imagine anyone living through that and keeping his sanity. Suddenly Toshiro was hit with the overwhelming urge to see it. Toshiro wanted to stop, but he had to see the mark for himself. He gently tugged the edge of Ichigo's collar, not giving up and Ichigo reluctantly turned his head for him. There practically glaring at him, was the bite scar.

"How did I not see this the first night?" Toshiro asked, dumbfounded as to how he could have missed this scar.

"Well you were quite buzzed and I think you were more focused on my mouth than my neck." Toshiro chuckled at Ichigo's attempt at humor.

"Thank you for telling me Ichigo. Why were you hesitant to tell me about this earlier? I already told you I did not care about your history with the gang." Ichigo sighed.

"Yes you told me that, but it's different hearing about it, _seeing_ it. I didn't want to scare you off like that." Toshiro placed his hand on Ichigo's face, angling it towards his own. He waited until those brown eyes opened to speak.

"Ichigo, I don't need to tell you again that I don't care about the past. But I do want to know because what happened then has made who you are now." With the Toshiro leaned forward and gave a soft kiss to the scar, silencing any of Ichigo's doubts.

* * *

Please Review!


	13. Convenience Sake

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Light from street lamps outside streamed in through the window, waking one of the two men in bed. Teal eyes opened blearily, taking in his surroundings. It was the middle of the night and Toshiro was still holding the orangette in their sleep. Their foreheads were practically touching they were so close. As Ichigo was sleeping still, Toshiro took a moment to contemplate the previous night. He could tell it was hard on Ichigo to remember his past and Toshiro couldn't imagine the wealth of memories he still had. Toshiro knew they would be hard for Ichigo to retell but he felt that is was necessary for Ichigo to tell them.

As Toshiro watched warm, chocolate eyes opened. They still looked quite tired but the weight in them looked a little lighter. They both kept the intimate eye contact until Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. "You stayed Toshiro." It wasn't a question, but the relief he heard in them compelled Toshiro to reply.

"I told you I would Ichigo." Toshiro said, sliding his body towards the other. When strong arms wrapped around Toshiro, he couldn't help but smile. Ichigo always felt so comfortable, like a giant teddy bear. As sleep began to compel Toshiro he felt Ichigo nuzzle his white locks.

"Thank you." He heard Ichigo whisper the night.

"Toshiro! I'm heading down for a class now!" Ichigo shouted into his loft. Both men had woken quite a bit later than normal and were now feeling the rush.

"I'm coming. I need to head in and check on Rangiku, for all I know she's wrecked the office by now." From the sound of Toshiro's voice, Ichigo couldn't help but think it had happened before.

"You know you don't have to rush. I'll just be downstairs if you don't want to rush."

"No, it's fine. I brought some extra clothes last night." Toshiro replied. Ichigo held the door open for the white haired man as he walked through.

As Ichigo was locking the door he suggested something to Toshiro. "You could leave some stuff here if you want. I really don't care." Ichigo slightly reprimanded himself for blurting that out. He knew it was still early for them to live together. Both men were silent as the made their way down to the dojo. With each step of continued silence, Ichigo felt more stupid for his idea.

"My apartment is somewhat far away." Toshiro stated as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Ichigo felt surprised at first before he felt the smile growing as he watched the older man's back shrug. "I could leave a few things here, for convenience sake." As Toshiro finished, Ichigo was grinning. Toshiro glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't look so smug."

"I'm not smug, I'm just happy." Ichigo told him when they were once again walking. At the door then couple stopped. "So." Ichigo said, unsure what else to say.

"I can't do dinner tomorrow because of a new client but the day after I'm free." Toshiro told him.

"I have the advanced class that ends around eleven but after that I'm free too." Toshiro nodded his consent before opening the door, but he wasn't getting away without a goodbye kiss. Ichigo reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling Toshiro toward him. As the man's mouth opened in surprise, Ichigo swooped in. Somehow Toshiro's lithe arms wrapped around him as Ichigo trapped Toshiro against the door. Ichigo could feel himself losing his senses in a battle of tongues and teeth. Toshiro's cool, clean taste, almost like mint, was a drug. His tongue was more nimble than Ichigo's and the feel of that agile muscle sliding around his own was intoxicating. Ichigo couldn't get enough. Eventually, however, Ichigo had to break away for air. Both men watched the other pant for air. Ichigo smiled slyly at Toshiro before giving him a gentle peck. "I'll see you then Toshiro."

Toshiro entered his office still feeling slightly frazzled. The last minute make-out session Ichigo had sprung on him fried his brain with lust. He tried his best to be angry at the orangette but the feel of Ichigo's lips was heady. Toshiro couldn't get it out of his mind.

Sighing, Toshiro tried his best to steal his thoughts so as not to alert his assistant. When he felt as ready as possible Toshiro opened the door.

"Good morning Boss!" Was Rangiku's loud greeting. Toshiro felt his eye twitch as the sound echoed in his ears.

"Must you be so exuberant Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, exasperate.

"Yes Toshiro! It's necessary!" Rangiku seemed ready to continue but Toshiro watched as a distracted expression came across her face. "Toshiro! Are your lips bruised? And- are you blushing?" She asked giddily. "I know! You were with Ichigo last night weren't you! What happened?" Rangiku continued to pester Toshiro as he walked to his desk. "Did you guys finally do it? Oh! Did you use the protection I gave you!"

Toshiro tried to take a calming breathe but it was useless. "Rangiku." He began. "Shut up and get to work." He heard Rangiku sigh behind him, giving up on her quest for details.

"Alright Boss." She replied as she made her way to her own desk. "Oh by the way there's a call for you. The new client I believe. Guy named Grimmjow."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Orders

Hello again! A new chapter so soon! I know! It's shocking!  
This is kinda short though, basically it's an answer to the cliffhanger and a little something to add tension.  
Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh by the way there's a call for you. The new client I believe. Guy named Grimmjow." Rangiku told him. Toshiro paused for a second. That name was the same as Ichigo's recollection last night. Could it be the same guy? Toshiro brushed that thought away, Ichigo told him the past was gone. The gang wasn't even close to here, nor was Ichigo's hometown. It didn't seem possible it would be the same guy.

Toshiro sat in his comfortable office chair. Once he was settled in he pressed the answer button. "Toshiro Hitsugaya here." He simply stated in his emotionless business voice.

"Yes. My name's Grimmjow and I'm calling to check on my appointment for tomorrow." Toshiro flipped through his planner, finding the correct date.

"I have in for tomorrow at six at the Hueco Mundo Club. Is that right?" Toshiro swore if Rangiku screwed up another appointment she was getting a pay cut. The last time the time had been wrong and Toshiro had waited for three extra hours. He hadn't spoken to the redhead for two days after that.

"Yep. Sounds good. See you then." Click. The phone went dead. Great the guy sounds like a jerk, Toshiro thought, this will be a fun client.

"It's set Shiro." Grimmjow said, kneeling in front of him. "Hueco Mundo at six." Shiro licked his lips in anticipation for tomorrow; he could not wait to meet the white haired man. Shiro chuckled a bit at that. Of course his pet had looked for a replacement Shiro; he knew Ichigo couldn't forget him. His pets have and will always belong to him. He looked down at the blue haired pet that was gazing at him, waiting for an order. Shiro grinned, roughly grabbing the back of the man's neck.

"You're such a good servant aren't you Grimmjow?" Shiro murmured. He pulled the man's shirt down to gaze at the multitude of bite scars on his neck and chest. "And who do you belong to Grimmjow?" He asked, his tongue laving a newer mark that was still healing. But Grimmjow didn't answer, angering Shiro. He leaned back some to look at his pet's face. Grimm's eyes were squeezed shut in desire. This would not do, Shiro had asked a question and he expected an answer. Shiro brought his hand up, cracking it against his pet's face. "Answer me pet." He told him, admiring the red welt that appeared.

"You! You Shiro!" He cried out. Shiro caressed the handprint, loving the feel of the extra hot skin. The red skin looked so beautiful against his own pale skin. Eventually the welt faded, leaving Shiro bored once again. Instead he turned to watch the building in front of him. He could see the people in side moving around, most likely practicing. "What is your plan Shiro?" Grimmjow asked eagerness for bloodshed and violence in his voice.

"You don't need to know my plans!" The albino snapped, turning to the other man with malice in his gold eyes. He grabbed the front of the man's shirt, lifting him against the alley wall. "Do not mistake who I am Grimmjow. I am God here. You are my pawn to use as I see fit. I tell you what to do and you follow those orders." He leaned in close to look at the frightened blue eyes. "It is not your place to question me _pet_." With that, Shiro let the bluette go and he fell to the ground, landing hard, but he knew better than to make a sound. Shiro turned away to look back at the dojo, his mind already back to his King. He heard his pet get up and walk towards him, standing behind him, his head tilted down submissively. This pet learned so well. He misbehaved sometimes and Shiro punished him for it but he always behaved after that. If only his other pet would behave this well. Shiro ran his tongue over his teeth. Oh well, Ichigo will learn this time not to disobey.

* * *

Please review! I really appreciate it!


	15. Blood & Tears

Hello readers! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and alerting the story! It makes me so happy!  
Also, if you would please visit my profile and take the poll on who your fave character is! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo felt uneasy. He hadn't talked to Toshiro since he left yesterday. Normally this wouldn't bother him but today he just couldn't shake this feeling. If he thought about it, the uneasiness had started yesterday when Toshiro told him about the new client. Nothing was sitting well with him.

Ichigo made it the whole day with his feeling before he broke down. Once his last class was over, Ichigo pulled out his phone. Knowing Toshiro never answered his cell phone, Ichigo called his office. The endless ringing did nothing to stop Ichigo's nerves.

"Hitsugaya Detective Agency, how can I help you?" Rangiku's voice answered in his ear.

"Hey Rangiku, is Toshiro there?" Ichigo asked. Even he could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"Oh! Hi Ichigo! How are you?" Ichigo tried to interrupt her but she continued talking. "How's your relationship with Toshiro? I try to get information out of him, but you know how he is. He's so tight lipped that-"

Ichigo snapped. "RANGIKU!" He yelled into the phone and the talkative woman immediately stopped. "Is Toshiro there?" He asked forcibly.

"No, he well he just left for a meeting at Hueco Mundo with a client." Rangiku gave a weak reply, shook up from Ichigo yelling. Ichigo felt slightly relieved at the mention of the public place, but he couldn't stop himself from asking one last question.

"Who is the client?" He inquired instinctively.

"Someone named Grimmjow." Ichigo froze. He could almost feel the world closing in on him. He couldn't hear anything nor see anything. He didn't feel the phone slide from his hand and clatter on the floor. Even Rangiku's questioning voice was drowned out. For that split second nothing existed but his panic and fear.

Ichigo ran.

* * *

Toshiro made his way to the club. Glancing at his watch he saw he still had a good twenty minutes to his meeting. He decided to slow his pace a bit as he was a block or two away. The client was going to meet him by the bar, not that Toshiro was worried about it. On a weekday the club was never too busy, but it was just public enough that Toshiro felt comfortable there.

When Toshiro arrived in eyeshot of the club he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Knowing not to go against his instincts, Toshiro glanced around. Across the street a couple was holding hands and laughing. Down a little further he could see a group of girls going into the club. He didn't see anything that looked suspicious, but he kept his guard up.

Then, just as he was passing the last alley before the club he heard a voice behind him. "Hello Toshiro." He froze. Turning around he saw a man leaning against the brick wall. Toshiro had never met the man but he recognized him. It was Shiro.

He could almost smack himself for his stupidity. Of course the Grimmjow on the phone was _that _Grimmjow. "Shirosaki." Toshiro replied, his uneasiness rising. His mind was running through his options, most likely because of the adrenaline. He didn't have his phone and the alley was just secluded enough that people wouldn't see anything amiss. Yelling for help was an option, but the thought was cut off by Shiro speaking.

"Now now." The albino chastised. "We're just here to," He paused, looking behind Toshiro. Toshiro he could hear footsteps approaching and for a second he held out hope it was help. The hope, however was in vain. Once the man came into Toshiro's peripheral vision he saw the blue hair. So this was Grimmjow. "Talk." Shiro finished.

"I somehow doubt that." Toshiro replied. For the first time he saw the gold eyes of the man who haunted Ichigo so much. The man almost looked evil. His mouth retained a sadistic grin and his eyes gleamed maliciously. Grimmjow looked much the same but he seemed more restrained than Shiro. He looked like a trained attack dog and Shiro held the leash.

If possible Shiro's expression turned more dangerous. "That depends on your definition of the word talk." Toshiro watched as the man silently signaled Grimmjow. He saw the fist aiming at his head but he could do nothing to stop it. He almost didn't even register the hit until he felt himself falling. As the ground came up to meet him, black spots swirled around his vision. Toshiro gasped in pain, his head and face throbbing.

Suddenly Toshiro registered a weight on top of him. Once his vision cleared, it was dominated by white. Shiro was kneeling on top of him. "You see Toshiro," As he was speaking, Shiro's ghostly hand came up to Toshiro's face. "You have something that belongs to _me_." At the last word the hand slammed down on the throbbing area of Toshiro's face. Toshiro cried out in pain. That sadistic grin widened. The pale hand turned almost claw-like and nails ran down Toshiro's cheek. The small man felt the pain skin splitting. "_Ichigo is mine_." The voice came out as a hiss. "I don't take well to people who try to claim what's mine." The nails kept digging into the already made gouges. Toshiro's eyes watered in pain and cried out again. "People have tried to be a part of _my_ King's life before. The only option," The nails paused for a second before they shot deeper in Toshiro's cheek. "Is to kill them." The metallic eyes flashed.

"His family." Toshiro managed to gasp out. The bloodied nails paused, lifting away.

"Yes." Between that sadistic smile a tongue shot out. It licked the blood from his hand like a cat with cream. "His family. Those two bitches were trying to worm their way into _my _King's life! They wanted to take him from me! ME! GOD!" The albino laughed, like it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

"But it didn't work. Ichigo left you anyway." Shiro froze on top of Toshiro, the laugh ending as if it never was. Gold eyes clashed with teal. Toshiro immediately regretted saying anything. This man was already psychologically damaged; he didn't need to be driven over the edge. But the albino continued as if his prey hadn't spoken.

"Although I do see now that I should have punished my pet differently." The hand returned to Toshiro's face, caressing the gouges. "Simply killing them was much too easy on my pet. I need to draw out the pain, prolong it for King to understand his wrong." Sea green eyes were overflowing with pain-induced tears. Shiro, however, wasn't done. This time both hands raised up, wrapping around Toshiro's throat. As Toshiro began blacking out from lack of oxygen, he dimly heard the other man speak. "Make sure to pass a message to my King. If he doesn't come back to me, I will slowly and painfully kill YOU."

* * *

As usual, please review!


	16. Guilt

Chapter 15

Toshiro could barely feel the cold cement ground beneath him. He kept going in and out of consciousness after Shiro left. Even the pain was diminishing. One minute all he could feel was pain and then the next Toshiro was numb. While he was fading in and out he vaguely registered the sound of people talking.

"Hey! Kid! Are you alright?" "What happened to him?" "Oh my god, is he okay?" "Someone call 911." Toshiro could hear numerous voices around him but he couldn't make sense of what they were saying. But the one voice Toshiro wanted to hear was not there.

"Ichigo." He mumbled weakly. "Where's Ichigo?" Then the blackness closed in.

The sound of his feet seemed to echo in Ichigo's mind. He knew he was running but he wasn't moving fast enough. All he could think about was Toshiro being at the mercy of Shiro and Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't know what he'd do if he lost Toshiro. Finally as Ichigo rounded the corner he saw an ambulance. He felt his stop. "Toshiro!" Was his fear induced yell.

"Sir you can't be over here." A man blocked him. Blocked him from Toshiro.

"Get outta my way!" He yelled in the man's face, but the man didn't move.

"Now look here, he's being loaded into the van. You're just going to get in the way." The man replied with an attitude. He seemed to think he knew how to 'handle' Ichigo. The rational part of Ichigo's mind thought this understandable but the part that was concerned for Toshiro demanded he get out of the way.

"No you see here asshole. That man is my boyfriend and if you don't get out of my way-" Ichigo started to tell him but he was interrupted.

"Ichigo." He heard the weak word from in the van. It seemed to surprise the asshole paramedic too as he stopped preventing Ichigo from getting to the van. Immediately Ichigo was by the small injured man's side. The sight that greeted him brought tears to Ichigo's eyes. The right side of his face was incredibly bruised and the left side was marred by four long scratches, all which were slightly bleeding. The worst for Ichigo, however, was Toshiro's neck. He could easily see the hand marks. Ichigo could feel his heart shatter. Toshiro had been _strangled_. Ichigo had almost lost the person he loved. He buried his head in his hands, fighting tears. He had let this happen. "Ichigo." The sound came from the stretcher, but Ichigo didn't respond. "Ichigo." The voice was cracked but it was getting stronger. This time the voice was accompanied with a light touch to Ichigo's hands. Ichigo finally looked at Toshiro.

He was smiling. Toshiro was lying there, bruised and bleeding and he was _smiling_. Ichigo felt his already tremendous guilt skyrocket. That small hand slowly pulled his down, revealing his face. Ichigo felt the hands touch the bed and expected Toshiro to let go but he didn't. He kept that grip as if it was Toshiro's lifeline. "Are you alright Ichigo?"

Ichigo choked. "You're the one lying there beat up and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" He asked incredulously. He watched as Toshiro chuckled a little before nodding. Ichigo sighed glancing down at their intertwined hands. He clenched his hand tighter, feeling the warmth and heartbeat in that small hand.

"I assume you're riding with us to the hospital." The statement drew Ichigo's eyes away from his hand. He looked up to see the asshole paramedic smirking. Ichigo nodded, thinking that maybe the man wasn't really that much off an asshole. He looked back up to see Toshiro watching him worriedly.

"Yeah. Toshiro seems to always get into trouble when I'm not around." Ichigo said smiling a little, trying to diffuse the tension with humor he didn't really feel. He felt a slight pinch on his hand in reprimand. Toshiro obviously was too weak to hit him like usual. As the ambulance finally left and made its way to the hospital, the guilt came back.

Ichigo swore to himself, his family and Toshiro that he would do everything in his power to ensure this never happened again.

* * *

Hey everybody!  
First- Please go take my poll!  
Second- Just wanted to say there aren't many chapters left!  
And Lastly PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Truth

Chapter 16

Toshiro was frustrated. Here he was lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed being pestered by his boyfriend. The only word Toshiro could come up with to describe what Ichigo was doing was hovering. Ever since Toshiro had arrived at the hospital all Ichigo could do was hover. The injuries weren't that severe, the worst was his throat, as it was very bruised and Toshiro's voice would be a little rough for a while. The scratches were bandaged and unfortunately they would probably scar, but Toshiro had been told they would fade in time. He could honestly not care less about the scars; he was more worried about how Ichigo would react to seeing the scars.

"You sure you don't need anything Toshiro?" He sighed. This was the sixth time Ichigo had asked him the same question.

"No, Ichigo. I've told you before I'm fine. Now would you please sit down and stay there?" Toshiro ordered a little harsher than he meant to. It did make Ichigo stay sitting though, albeit somewhat fidgety. It was almost as if Ichigo was trying to distract himself for some reason. "Do you need to talk about something Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked momentarily surprised before he took on a more thoughtful expression. Toshiro momentarily regretted asking him. But he realized that if it was something that could make Ichigo serious it was obviously important and needed to be talked about. "Can you tell me what happened?" Toshiro was shocked but the look in those chocolate eyes. He could see the guilt and worry there. The last thing Toshiro wanted to do was add to that.

"You know, just an attack. Some random guys just wanting to mess around." Toshiro wasn't exactly lying; he was essentially telling the truth. He just didn't want to make Ichigo feel worse.

But Ichigo didn't buy it. The look in his eyes clearly said that. "Toshiro if just some random guys had attacked you, a lot worse would have happened." Ichigo stated, clearly watching Toshiro's face. Toshiro couldn't keep the eye contact and looked away, both embarrassed and frustrated Ichigo had caught him. After a moment's silence, Ichigo continued. "Since it wasn't a random person it means it was someone with a grudge." Toshiro could feel Ichigo's eyes on him, but still refused to reestablish the eye contact. "It was Shiro wasn't it." The defeated tone in Ichigo's voice brought tears to Toshiro's eyes but still he nodded. "What did he say to you?"

Toshiro finally looked back to Ichigo. He had a blank look on his face as if he was schooling himself for Toshiro's answer. "Threats. Just pointless threats." Toshiro conceded, not wanting to tell Ichigo the full conversation as it would just hurt him more.

"Toshiro this is serious! Shiro's not someone to mess with! I need to know what he said to you."

"I was unconscious Ichigo. I couldn't make out more than him saying I stole you." Toshiro hedged, still not exactly lying. This time, however, it seemed to work on Ichigo. He seemed to nod subconsciously as if processing what Toshiro had said. Toshiro decided that Ichigo need a distraction from his own mind. "Ichigo, has anyone called Rangiku?"

This seemed to thoroughly pull Ichigo out of his thoughts. "I know I haven't." He said, looking suspicious.

"Well will you? She will fuss and whine if no one tells her." Ichigo continued to stare at him. "For me? Please?" Ichigo sighed dramatically, a small smile on his face.

Just as Ichigo was pulling his phone out there was a knock on the door. Ichigo went to answer it but Toshiro already knew who it was.

"Oh hey Byakuya." The orangette said. Byakuya nodded in his direction before coming over to Toshiro. "I'll step outside and call Rangiku, alright Toshiro?" He nodded, believing that was best.

Once Ichigo stepped out Toshiro turned his full attention to Byakuya. "I trust you're here in a professional capacity Byakuya?" He made it sound like a question even though he knew the answer.

"I am Toshiro. Since I know you personally the department thought it would be best if I covered it."

"Isn't it supposed to the opposite?" Toshiro asked.

"Usually but you had to go and get involved with a former member of the Arrancars. That throws a lot of the rules out the window, Toshiro." He nodded. "I need to know everything Toshiro. What you know about Ichigo and what happened today." Toshiro sighed, he felt uncomfortable telling Ichigo's personal life but at this point it seemed necessary given the danger Shiro possessed.

Once Toshiro finished the story he watched Byakuya's reaction. The older man seemed rattled. Ichigo's story was truly heartbreaking. "So you do not want to tell Ichigo what Shiro said?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course I don't! I know what it would do to him to learn that psycho killed his family. He'll blame himself." Toshiro told him, angry he even asked.

"Shouldn't he know that you are threatened at least?" Toshiro could see the cop coming out of his friend. He could see Byakuya analyzing all the angles that could be possible.

"He knows I've been threatened but not the specifics. What should I tell him, that Shiro said if he didn't go back to the gang he'd torture me? That would go well Byakuya. He would be selfless person he is and give himself up." Toshiro told him.

"I see." Byakuya replied, lost in his own thoughts. While he understood his friend's concern, he knew keeping the truth from someone always ended badly.

Ichigo stood slouched against the wall outside Toshiro's hospital room. He had not meant to, but once he finished listening to Toshiro's whining assistant, he had come back to the room. As he started to walk in he heard the last past of Toshiro's story. The revelation shocked him.

It seemed so obvious now, Shiro had killed his family. He had killed them because they were trying to keep in contact with Ichigo. And now Shiro was threatening Toshiro, the man he loved. It was just too much. Ichigo stayed still in the silent hallway, hot tears falling down his face.

* * *

Please review! I makes me feel motivated to write faster!


	18. Heartbreak

Thank you to my faithful reviewers! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 17

Once the tears stopped Ichigo simply stood there. He felt emotionally drained. He just felt _tired_; he was tired of the stress and worry. It all just needed to be over. He wanted Shiro to finally be gone so he could live the life he wanted, the one with Toshiro.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" The voice made Ichigo jump. He looked to his left and saw Byakuya standing there, giving him a worried look. Ichigo gave him a barely perceptible nod. "Well I'm done speaking with Toshiro, if you want to go back in. I'm going to step outside and make some calls, so if you have any need for me, I will be here." Byakuya told him, still giving him that look.

"Really Byakuya, I'm fine." Byakuya gave him a nod, before turning away. "Wait, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, the older man turned and tilted his head in answer to Ichigo. "What's going to happen? You know with Shiro?" He asked nervously, maybe something good could come out of this, if it meant Shiro could be put in jail.

Byakuya studied Ichigo for a second before asking. "Well it's hard to say right now. As of the moment we have no leads to help us find Shiro. And even if we did, we can only charge him on assault and battery." He told Ichigo.

"And what would that mean, like punishment-wise?" Ichigo asked, feeling hopeful that Shiro could at least be put away for a long time.

"Well, he would definitely be fined for hospital bills and such. Most likely there will be jail time. That, however, could be a little as six months to at most a few years. And that all depends on the courts and the lawyers." Byakuya kept eye contact with Ichigo the whole time. Ichigo inclined his head in thanks, already lost in his own thoughts. He barely noticed the man leave and walk down the hallway.

Ichigo walked back into Toshiro's hospital room feeling something akin to despair. The punishment for what he did would only be temporary relief and then he would be back in Ichigo's life, causing pain for everyone. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. Thanks to Toshiro, Ichigo now felt that the life he had now was worth living. He had to protect Toshiro and that life. The more Ichigo thought about it, the more his resolve hardened. He had to finally face his past, face Shiro. Ichigo knew Toshiro wouldn't like his plan, but it was something he had to do.

"Ichigo, you alright?" The question came from the small man in the bed. Now not only was Ichigo making Byakuya worried, he was worrying Toshiro. He paused, reigning in his thoughts, there was only one way to protect Toshiro from this and as much as it broke Ichigo's heart, it was necessary. If Toshiro knew that Ichigo was going to Shiro, he would protest. Ichigo couldn't let that happen; Shiro had already hurt Toshiro before. If Toshiro got caught again between Ichigo and Shiro, it would be deadly.

"Actually Toshiro, it isn't." Ichigo began. Toshiro looked at him a bit shocked. "I don't think that we should be together anymore." Ichigo said, doing his best to keep eye contact, even though his heart was physically aching. Toshiro continued to stare at him, hurt but as Ichigo watched, the hurt blended into understanding.

"It's alright Ichigo. I know you're just saying this because I got hurt. Don't worry. I'll be fine and Shiro will be put away. It's all going to work out Ichigo." The smile Toshiro gave him made the pain magnify. Of course Toshiro wouldn't believe him. He knew Ichigo too well. But Ichigo had to face Shiro once and for all and to do that he needed to know Toshiro was safe. Ichigo now knew he would have to hurt the man he loved to finally stop Shiro. He could almost hear the albino laughing in his mind, no matter what happened Toshiro seemed bound to get hurt. Either by Ichigo or Shiro.

"No. Toshiro, what Shiro told you," This earned Ichigo a gasp, and a look of shock. "Yes, I heard Byakuya and you talking. What Shiro said, it's true. I belong to him."

The other man was immediately angry. "No you don't! He's basically tortured you over the years Ichigo! He's brainwashed you!" Toshiro cried his teal eyes filled with angry tears. "And now that he's threatening me-" he began, but Ichigo interrupted him, with one simple phrase that he knew would be the only thing to stop Toshiro.

"I love him!" Ichigo barely suppressed his shudder of revulsion from saying that. His heart was screaming at him that he was lying. The look in Toshiro's eyes didn't help him either. The anger was gone, replaced by pain and sadness. "I-I want to go back." The words were choked now. Ichigo knew it was from the pain of lying to Toshiro, but he could only imagine what Toshiro thought of it.

There was a pause as both men tried to gather themselves. "So what was I?" Toshiro whispered, jerking Ichigo's head up.

"I- I don't know." Ichigo began. This was going much further than he had predicted. He never wanted to hurt Toshiro, but this just seemed like too much. Toshiro wouldn't even look at him. Ichigo reached out to touch Toshiro's hand, "I'm so sorry-"

Just as their hands would have touched, Toshiro jerked his hand back. "_Don't touch me._" He hissed, the tears on his face breaking Ichigo's heart even more. But he nodded and moved to leave. Just as he was to the doorway, Toshiro spoke again. "I never want to see you again." Ichigo felt the remainder of his heart shatter and if he hadn't been driven by the desire to protect Toshiro, he would have crumbled then and there.

Ichigo kept his back to the man who he loved, the man whose heart he just broke, so he wouldn't see the tears falling. As Ichigo left the hospital he felt the tears dry. In their place was his determination. He would stop Shiro no matter what it took.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

Also, if you haven't taken the poll on my profile please do!


	19. He Loves You

Thanks to all my reviewers! Your comments mean a lot to me!

* * *

Toshiro didn't know what was worse, the mental or physical pain. How could something like a broken heart _physically_ hurt? It didn't seem possible. When Ichigo had first started talking, he had thought it was a joke. Then, once he realized Ichigo was serious, it seemed to be more of a guilt driven action, which Toshiro had expected. Then when he had said those three words, it had crushed him. He himself hadn't even realized until that moment how much he cared about Ichigo. Then all of those emotions came crashing down, almost as if it was shattered glass. He hadn't even been able to keep eye contact with Toshiro and it just proved Ichigo had been lying this whole time.

He lost track of how much time passed. Realistically, he knew it had only been a few hours, but in his mind it felt a lifetime. The same phrase kept running through his head. _Ichigo doesn't love me._ Toshiro saw nurses come and go but he didn't acknowledge them. The great irony was all of Toshiro's thought were of Ichigo, the one person he wanted more than anything to forget. He relived memories and conversations, only now they were viewed with a devastated heart.

Sometime after Toshiro's mind wanderings, his room was bombarded by people, mainly redheads, led by Byakuya. They all wore various degrees of concern upon entering which worsened when they saw Toshiro's face. Rangiku immediately ran over to hug him, but refrained at the last minute, probably fearful of hurting him more. Renji deferred to Byakuya, who looked as if he was trying to figure out the cause of Toshiro's new demeanor.

"Oh Toshiro!" Rangiku wailed. "You got hurt again! Who would do this to you?" She continued crying, but no one paid attention to her. He could feel Byakuya's eyes on him, but he didn't acknowledge it, the other man would figure it out eventually. Which, as it turns out was sooner rather than later.

"Toshiro, where is Ichigo?" The older man asked, his dark eyes never leaving Toshiro's face. Gradually understanding seemed to come to the man's face, but he continued to wait for an answer.

"He's gone okay! He left!" Toshiro burst out, pain lacing every word. Somehow, even though he thought his eyes had dried out before, the tears started flowing again. Renji seemed shocked, whether at his words or breakdown, Toshiro didn't know. Rangiku looked shocked at first but it blended into confusion.

"Why would he do that?" Byakuya's voice had altered slightly to the cop tone, like he was investigating a case. That case was Toshiro's broken heart.

"He doesn't love me! He's loves Shiro! He wanted to go back to him…" Toshiro couldn't continue as he started sobbing. Full, gut-wrenching sobs that brought tears to the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Do you really believe that Toshiro? After everything he went through and the relationship you two had, do you really think he would mean that?" The cop asked him, his voice softer but no less determined to find the truth. Toshiro was still crying and couldn't say anything so he just gave the man a confused look. He didn't want to know more about Ichigo's motivation for dumping him, why couldn't Byakuya realize that? "Toshiro," He began gently, "how did you say Ichigo would react if he heard what you told me?" Toshiro simply stared at the man, unsure of what he was getting at. Byakuya sighed. "You said he'd be selfless Toshiro, that he would give himself of to Shiro."

He was shaking his head before the man finished talking. His tears had mostly dried but he was still visibly shaken. "That's not what happened Byakuya. He left. Told me he loved Shiro. That he _wanted_ to belong to him." Toshiro firmly said.

This time his friend was shaking his head. "And he just suddenly felt this way? You know he was scared of Shiro before, why would that change now?" Toshiro still refused to accept that. Again, Byakuya sighed, knowing that while Toshiro was hurting he wouldn't accept any other possibilities. He still had to tell him, though, what he thought. "He let you go." Toshiro gave him a pained look. "He let you go so you wouldn't follow him or try to stop him from going to Shiro." When Toshiro continued to ignore the comment, Byakuya gave him a sad look before leaving.

"Wait, you're leaving?" His assistant asked, surprised. Her gaze jumping between the two old friends.

"Yes. I need to find Ichigo before he gets himself killed." He said this looking at the small man, but Toshiro didn't respond to it or him. Byakuya gave up, turning to Rangiku instead. A message seemed to pass between them before he left, with Renji following.

* * *

Rangiku watched her close friend. While he was a small man, he had never seemed more vulnerable than he did now, lying in the hospital bed, his body wracked by sobs. It made Rangiku want to grab and smother him with hugs, but she knew that would make him shut down further. Instead she took his small hand in hers, trying to give what little comfort she could.

"Toshiro?" She softly asked, trying to gain his attention. She saw the white head incline her way and took that as a sign he was listening. "Earlier, Ichigo, he called me." Toshiro stiffened at her words. Rangiku looked down at their hands, thinking of the best way to tell Toshiro with the less pain. She took a breath before continuing. "I think what Byakuya was saying is right." Toshiro pulled the hand away, betrayal evident in his face. But she continued, knowing he had to hear this. "I was grilling him about what he felt for you. He said you were the most important person in his life." She took his hand again, gripping it hard to get her message across. "He loves you. _You._ Not Shiro. All he wants is to protect you, Boss." She purposely used the affectionate nickname. At first she thought he ignored her, but the shaking in his body increased until he was sobbing again.

"What do I do Rangiku?" The quiet whisper made her tears fall. Rangiku gave up on not hugging her friend, now she hugged him as hard as she could, her tears mixing with his on the wet sheets.

"We believe Toshiro. We believe Ichigo will come back to you."

* * *

You know the drill! **R&R PLEASE!  
**Also take my poll on my profile please!  
Last note: **THE END IS NEAR! So I need to know if you guys want a sequel?**


	20. Resolve

Chapter 19

Ichigo paused after leaving the hospital. He knew he shouldn't but he could not help glancing back. He couldn't see Toshiro's room exactly, more the just looked in the general direction he thought it was. In his mind he could imagine him lying in that impersonal hospital room crying. Crying because of Ichigo. Even thinking of what he had just done made Ichigo's heart ache. That definitely had not gone the way Ichigo wanted it to go. He crushed the man he loves. Ichigo hoped if he won that Toshiro would forgive him but he knew he didn't deserve it. With one final glance, Ichigo forced himself to keep walking.

Ichigo forcibly kept his mind blank as he walked to his apartment. It was not an easy feat. Various thoughts kept intruding, thoughts of Yuzu, of Toshiro and Shiro but Ichigo kept stuffing them away. This left Ichigo in a numb sort of state as he made his way into his apartment. He knew that what he was going to do might not allow him to come out alive but Ichigo only felt grim resolve.

Finally, he arrived at his door. Wasting no time, Ichigo picked up the cell phone he had dropped in his haste to get to Toshiro. He paused again, typing the number he unwillingly knew by heart. With one last deep breath, Ichigo hit the send button. For those few seconds all Ichigo was aware of was his own heartbeat. The rapid thump almost drowned out the ringing. His heart seemed to beat to a crescendo until the voice finally answered.

"_King._" The voice rang in his ears. Ichigo's heart seemed to stop and start again when he heard Shiro's dreaded voice.

"Shiro." Was Ichigo's simple reply. Moments ago he had thought that he had his emotions completely under control but when faced with this horrible man, Ichigo lost all that control. All he could feel was all consuming fear.

"I am delighted to hear from you my King. I knew you would come back to me. Pets always do." Shiro continued. Ichigo could almost hear the sadistic grin in that voice. "Such a shame what happened to your friend isn't it? He really should be more careful, the streets are a dangerous place. Poor little Toshiro got all scarred up." At the mention of Toshiro, it was as if all of Ichigo's clarity came rushing back. His determination and resolve was just suddenly _there_, as were the images of Toshiro laying in the ambulance bleeding and of him in the hospital bed, heartbroken.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from Toshiro, Shirosaki." Ichigo spat into the phone.

"Tsk tsk Ichigo, you know better than to take that tone with me. I would hate to have to punish you." The words were said in a gleeful tone, Ichigo knew Shiro loved to give pain. "But if you come to me King, this will all be over."

"You know what Shirosaki? You're right. This will all be over. Meet me by the docks and we'll settle this." Ichigo told him, feeling both apprehension for what was about to come and hope it would all come to an end."

"We don't have anything to settle King. You're mine; that is all you need to know." He could hear a slight wariness in Shiro's tone and that gave him strength.

"We'll fight for it. No weapons or help. I win; you leave and never bother Toshiro or me again. You win and I will come with you and never put up another fight." Ichigo told him, praying Shiro took the deal. This was the only way he could think to protect Toshiro. There was a long pause as Shiro seemed to contemplate the offer before answering.

The albino gave maniacal laugh. "Very well Ichigo. If I win you will be my obedient pet for the rest of your life. Meet me by the docks, pet, and we will have this… fight." There was a pause before the last word as if Shiro did not consider Ichigo to be a worthy opponent or he was simply too arrogant in his in abilities.

Ichigo was about to agree but the line went dead before he could respond. He set the phone on his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Most likely Renji and Byakuya would be looking for him soon. And while Ichigo didn't want them interfering in the fight, he knew he'd need help after. So on that blank paper, Ichigo simply wrote 'the docks' and made his way to the door.

Making his way out the building Ichigo felt real hope. Maybe this could all be over.

Shiro hung up the phone, turning to the man standing in front of him. "I knew he would call Grimmjow. He knows who his master is, but he's just like a disobedient puppy, I have to prove I'm his master. But oh the punishment will be fun." Shiro started to get lost in his own thoughts, visualizing how he would punish his orange haired pet. He didn't know how long he fantasized about his King but when he came back to reality, his bluette pet was still standing there. Shiro reached out and ran his fingers along Grimmjow's cheek. "You are such a good pet Grimmjow. You never disobey me." Shiro told him almost dismissively, still lost in thoughts of Ichigo.

Grimmjow tilted his head towards the tough, eager for any attention. Then the pale hand fell away. Shiro was getting ready to leave and meet with his King. "Grimmjow." The albino addressed him. "Remember what I told you to do. What your orders are." He said, reminding Grimmjow as he opened the warehouse door.

The bluette nodded. "Yes Shiro. I will do what you told me."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	21. The Docks

Chapter 20

Renji flew out of Byakuya's car. It hadn't even fully stopped yet, but Renji had to get into Ichigo's apartment. Even though he knew it was in vain, he hoped he could find the orangette there. He felt a brief surge when he found the door unlocked, but that disappeared when the silence greeted him. "He's not here." He uttered, his voice a little choked. "Bya, he's not here." Renji told the dark haired man entering the door. Renji remained rooted where he stood, allowing his boyfriend to look around the small flat. The silence in this normally lively building was deafening.

"Renji." He was distracted from his thoughts by that voice. He glanced over to see his lover standing by the desk, looking at him with worried eyes. "You must remain calm. Ichigo needs us to think logically right now. Okay?" Byakuya asked him, his years of police work showing. Renji nodded before coming to stand next to him. "Now you know Ichigo better than I do, is anything out of place?" Renji took a moment to look around the room.

"The room seems in order." Byakuya nodded at his answer.

"So he left on his own." Renji nodded, knowing it was a statement. "What about on the desk?"

"His phone is here, he usually has that." Renji told him, looking through the cluttered papers on the desk.

"He called someone, presumably Shiro, twenty minutes ago." Renji paused at that; they didn't have much time. His eyes caught on something, a notepad left on the side.

"Byakuya." Renji stated, drawing the other man's attention as he held the paper up. His eyes widened in understanding. "Do you think-"

"Yes, he's heading to the docks." Both men quickly made their way back the way they came, praying they could get to the docks in time.

* * *

The sound of crashing waves reached Ichigo before the sight of them. The steady sound calmed Ichigo's racing heart. Walking through the last of the warehouse clusters, Ichigo paused at the scene before him. The dark, murky water seemed to mirror the fight that was about to happen. Waves hit the walls as if it was a battle. What made Ichigo pause the most, however, was the man standing watching the water. In the dim light his pale, almost white skin seemed even more unnatural than usual. That skin was like a flame, drawing in moths for the light, but bringing them inevitably to their deaths.

"King." The man stated without turning around. Ichigo remained in his spot, his silence both defying and angering the albino. Quick as lightning, Shiro whipped his body to face Ichigo. "You haven't seen me in years, and this is how you treat your Master, Ichigo?"

"You have never been my master Shiro, and you never will." Ichigo told him, covertly rolling his shoulders, stretching them out.

"My mark begs to differ." Shiro told him, running that bloodthirsty tongue over his teeth, like he could taste the blood from all those years ago. "That will be the first thing I do when you're my pet again, remark you." A pale hand lifted, drawing imaginary designs in the air. "Maybe something more visible, perhaps on your face." A maniacal grin spread across Shiro's face at the prospect. Ichigo could feel his body start to shake, from anger or fear he wasn't sure.

"I won't let that happen Shiro. I'm going to win this fight and be free of you permanently." Shiro sighed, as if disappointed with Ichigo's answer.

"Such a shame pet, I thought I had trained you better."

Ichigo could feel his anger rising. "I stopped being anything to you the moment you had me family _assassinated_." He hissed.

"Ah but King, you disobeyed me. I had told you to leave them, that I was to be the only person in your world. I am and always will be you God, King. You must pay homage to me and obey me at all times. Now, let us put this silly fight behind us, and come with me now." Shiro held out a hand to Ichigo, expecting him to run to it like it was his lifeline. And for a split second, Ichigo almost did, his mind was consumed with memories from the gang, with Shiro. Suddenly there was another person in Ichigo's thoughts; Toshiro. His bright teal eyes glowing with love and happiness gave Ichigo the strength to finally break the hold those memories had on him. Ichigo felt that burden leave him and turned his chocolate eyes filled with resolve to the albino. Shiro snarled when he saw the look in Ichigo's face. His hand transformed into a claw-like fist. "You are a stubborn pet. I try to be a benevolent God for you, but you must always make me a vindictive one. Oh well, I will take such great pleasure in punishing you." Golden eyes flashed with anticipation.

Widening his stance, Ichigo prepared for the blowup. Just as he brought his hands up, the albino rushed him. As he had displayed earlier, the man was fast. He was able to dodge and weave through Ichigo's defense in no time. Ichigo felt the hits Shiro landed before he could even react. One was on his left side and another just under his ribcage. What Ichigo had more of, however, that the older man lacked, was simple brute strength. The first hit Ichigo gave was on Shiro's shoulder, and it knocked the man back a few steps. This caused the albino to pause for a split second, as if he was shocked that Ichigo had managed to hit him or that he would even dare to try.

That look gave Ichigo a brief moment of hope. He really could beat this man who had tortured him for years. That hope was immediately extinguished when Ichigo saw the look in Shiro's eyes. Over the years he had seen the gang leader with many expressions, anger, satisfaction, rage, but this was different. The gold eyes looked crazed. All sanity had left those eyes, leaving only the anger and bloodlust that wasn't tempered with any rational thought. As both men rushed each other once again, Ichigo felt true fear. He wasn't sure he could make it out of this alive.

* * *

**Like usual, please review!**


	22. White

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long, my mind has been caught up in other stories! But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

The car felt slow. Renji knew that Byakuya was, in fact, driving much faster than he should, but it still felt slow. Ever since leaving the hospital Renji had been panicking and shooting past alleyways, looking for some sign was making it worse. He swore if Ichigo lived, he would make his life living hell.

"Shit!" Renji started at Byakuya's unexpected outburst. Seeing the dead end, his panic skyrocketed. "Let's get out and look on foot, we have to be close." Renji nodded, barely noticing their roles seemed to have reversed. Renji, the usual talker was silent and Byakuya was unusually vocal. Once the car shut off, Renji got out and looked around. Confused, he turned around to see why Byakuya wasn't out of the car yet. He watched, surprised, as his love pulled out a handgun from the glove department. If he wasn't so worried, the redhead would make a remark about Byakuya holding back on him but as it was, jokes were the last thing on his mind right now.

* * *

His body was throbbing. Everywhere hurt. If he had been able to spare a glance he was sure every inch of his skin would be black, blue or red, or a painful combination of all three. Panting, Ichigo eyed the albino slowing getting to his feet. Ichigo felt a surge of some type of malicious emotion at that. His last kick had knocked Shiro down very hard and the man seemed to be feeling the pain. One pale hand was clutching his side, exactly where Ichigo's heel had landed.

Ichigo felt a flash of despair at the standing man. That kick was one of his last ditch efforts to end this fight. He watched as that sadistic smile grew; Shiro knew he was losing strength. "What's the matter King? Gettin' _tired_?" Ichigo continued to watch the man, looking for some clue to the man's next move. The last thing he needed was to be distracting by his taunting. He watched, disgusted as Shiro lifted a bloody hand, covered with both of their blood, to his mouth. It was a battle of wills as Shiro lazily licked away all the blood, Ichigo refusing to back down and Shiro daring him to. Even when all the blood was gone, he continued, as if there were minute traces left. "You still taste the best King." He suppressed a shiver at that. "And us _together_? We're perfect." Gold eye gazed dreamily at Ichigo, expecting him to agree. When he didn't even acknowledge the statement, the eyes hardened. "Still haven't learned your lesson?" Ichigo glared mutinously at him. "Such a shame." Shiro said, shaking his head disappointedly. "You must need more pain." The bloodless hand reached behind and Ichigo's eyes widened at what it came back with. In that white hand was a knife. The silver blade was five inches long and it seemed to flash ominously from the surrounding lights.

Ichigo was shocked. He had never seen Shiro bring a weapon to a fight. Shiro smiled again, and he knew the shock showed. "Surprised King? You know you deserve more than a simple beating. I figured a knife would do the trick." Ichigo tensed, before forcibly relaxing his muscles back into his stance. He watched the albino grip the knife tight and take a step forward. Once again, the knife flashed, only this time it was on a downward arc towards Ichigo.

* * *

Toshiro sat in the white hospital room. Everything was white. The walls. The sheets. The floor. And he hated to say, but Toshiro himself as well. He had lost all the color when orange left. Dull eyes gazed out the window, taking in the overcast sky. Even the stars were covered by a thick layer of dirty white. Toshiro once again felt tears rise up at the thought of Ichigo out there. He was still hurt at the orangette words, but all that seemed to pale in comparison to the situation now. He was out there, alone, getting hurt. All for Toshiro. Without turning away from the sky, he glimpsed drops hit the already wed, white sheet.

Toshiro hated white.

* * *

In what felt like slow motion, Ichigo tried to block the knife. To some extent he did. He kept the blade from his neck and chest. That meant, however, the knife would slice is lower arm. Ichigo couldn't stop the cry of pain as he felt skin split open. He jumped away, feeling warm liquid run down. "Ya missed Shiro." Ichigo told him, trying his best to anger the man into doing something stupid. It did work; he saw the metallic eyes shine with anger. But the man seemed to be looking behind Ichigo. He refused to turn around. Then he heard it, running. He angled his head, and was both surprised and thankful. Renji and Byakuya had come.

While Ichigo hadn't turned around, he was distracted. It was the perfect opportunity for Shiro. He saw the knife, but this time Ichigo wasn't fast enough or lucky enough, to get out of the way. He felt the blade slide against skin and the rush of blood. Then Ichigo knew no more.

Byakuya ran even faster. He had tried to raise the gun earlier but there was too much of a chance of hitting Ichigo. When Ichigo hit the ground Byakuya froze, aiming at the bloodied albino, waiting for him to go after either Ichigo of them, but he didn't. Instead he seemed to be watching the blood flowing from Ichigo's neck. "Get away from him Shirosaki." Those haunting gold eyes turned toward him and he grinned. The knife rose. Byakuya tightened his finger, ready to fire.

"Ichigo's mine." The blade, rather than aiming at anyone, aimed at the albino himself. In but a second the knife slit his throat. The retired cop watched, shocked as bright red blood gushed down white-skinned body of Shirosaki.

* * *

**What's going to happen?!  
****Probably two chapters left! Please review!**


	23. Blood & Love

**Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! The last chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Renji was running to his fallen friend before Shiro even hit the ground. He slid down on his knees, not even noticing the cement and gravel tear into his pants; his only concern was Ichigo. There was blood everywhere. Without conscious thought, the redhead whipped off his shirt to hold against his friend's neck. He felt hot tears in his eyes watching the bright red liquid spread through the clothing. Renji's head snapped up when Byakuya kneeled next to him. "The ambulance is on its way." He nodded; he hadn't even noticed the man on his phone. Through tear-blurred eyes, he saw his lover place his hands on the bleeding neck wound. From a dim memory of high school biology, Renji realized the carotid artery must have been cut. The normally cheerful redhead choked back a despaired sob. His best friend was dying. _Dying._

In the distance a faint echo of sirens could be heard; Renji prayed they would get here soon. With some renewed hope he pressed harder on the wound. The figure below him gave a grimace of pain. Both men watched anxiously as leaden brown eyes opened. "Ichigo?" Renji's voice cracked. Those once bright chocolate eyes turned toward him sluggishly.

"Renji." Ichigo breathed. His voice was so faint they had to strain to hear him. "Tell-" The orangette was wracked by a horrible cough. Renji felt panic rising in him again. This couldn't happen. The ambulance would be here soon. All Ichigo needed to do was hold on.

"Don't. Don't talk." Renji pleaded. Those brown eyes turned to him again. While still glassy and dull, they held that determination that was so characteristically Ichigo.

"Tell Toshiro I'm sorry. That he got involved." Ichigo coughed again. This time Renji could feel the blood seeping onto his hands. He felt it dripping onto the cold ground. When Ichigo got his breath back he paused. Then, as if it took all his energy, Ichigo placed his hand over Renji's. He waited until Renji met his eyes. Then he spoke. "Tell Toshiro I love him." For a brief second the tanned hand gripped his own blood-coated ones, before falling lifelessly to the ground. Renji watched those brown eyes fade completely.

"ICHIGO!"

The next few moments were a shock-filled blur to Byakuya. His heart had screamed in protest when he watched that hand fall. Paramedics he had not heard approach, ripped both himself and Renji away from Ichigo. He watched them shout medical jargon at each other as he held his sobbing lover to his chest. As Ichigo was loaded into the ambulance Byakuya was blank. Eventually reality wormed its way into Byakuya's broken mind. He had enough clarity to realize they needed to follow the ambulance to the hospital. No one even realized the dead body near by vanished.

When Rangiku saw the two men arrive with bloody hands and tear-filled eyes her world turned bleak. It was as if the hope she always carried with her bled out too. She felt the tears rise but they refused to fall. All she felt was despair. It was so strong that it actually stopped the tears from dropping. Rangiku fell back into her white chair next to Toshiro's hospital bed. She turned heartbroken eyes to teal ones. They easily read her despair.

To Toshiro it felt as if his world crumbled. It was as if everything he had or thought he had was gone. Everything he had hoped for or desired evaporated when he saw the blood. His eyes burned from the need to cry but he had no more tears left. He had cried so much over his mistakes and the what ifs that now, he had nothing left to shed for the loss of his future. For both his and Ichigo's.

Warm brown eyes opened to a bright blue sky. As Ichigo gradually came to he realized he was lying on the ground. He felt the leafy blades of grass against his arms and neck. Slowly turning his head, he took in the large expanse of green that continued to the horizon. There, the striking green met the vivid blue. Even though the colors seemed exceptionally bright, they were comforting, almost welcoming.

"Ichigo." The soft, child voice made Ichigo freeze. He sat up and there, to his right he saw a young girl. The last time he had seen her was five years ago. Then, she had been covered head to toe in bandages.

"Yuzu." He breathed. Yuzu turned her bright coffee eyes to him and smiled.

"Hello big brother." Ichigo just watched her. He couldn't believe he was seeing one of the little sisters he had missed so much.

"I did my best to keep my promise Yuzu." Ichigo told her. Yuzu's bright smile turned wistful.

"I know you did Ichi." She reached out a small hand and laid it against his cheek. "We're all so proud of you." Upon hearing his deceased family was proud of him, Ichigo felt his guilt skyrocket."

"I should have saved you. I should've saved you, Karin and Dad." He cried, tears sliding down onto the hand pressed against his cheek.

"Ichigo. You have to stop feeling guilty. The past is the past." Ichigo looked down, unable to take the soft spoken words. But the hand forced him right back up. "We're all okay Ichigo. We're happy."

"How can you be happy?! It's my fault you all died!" He shouted, breaking away from his sister to pace away. Yuzu just watched him sadly.

"We just are Ichigo. It was unfair and cruel how we died, but it wasn't your fault. It never has been. And we never blamed you. That's why I wanted your promise then. I wanted you to have your own happiness." Yuzu stood. As she did, two other people appeared next to her as well. To her right was Karin, with her dark hair and eyes; she nodded at him with a slight smile on her face. The other was their father. He gazed at his son with pride filled eyes. "We all do." Ichigo felt tears spill from his eyes at seeing his family. He wanted to go to them so badly. "You have to make a choice Ichi. Just know whatever you choose, we love you." The three people faded as if they had never been. They were gone before Ichigo could ask what they meant.

Toshiro sat holding his love's hand. Thankfully, the orangette had survived the surgery. It had been close though. He had flat lined in the ambulance and almost bled out before he could be stitched up. That had been hours ago. Hours since the doctors said Ichigo should have woken. But still, Ichigo lie there peacefully and Toshiro feared he never would.

So Toshiro sat there, holding that limp hand. He talked occasionally, when the silence grew too heavy to bear. He had apologized numerous times for the things he said, and the things he had never said. Toshiro regretted not saying his true feelings before. But he didn't know how to tell an unconscious man. Instead, held on to that hand as if it was his lifeline and begged Ichigo to come back. "Ichigo. Please. I want- I need you with me." Toshiro thought he might have imagined it but he thought he felt the hand twitch. So he kept talking. "Ichigo, please come back to me." Toshiro felt disheartened when the hand hadn't moved. Until he looked up.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered. Toshiro watched, barely breathing, as lids opened to reveal tired, but warm chocolate eyes. Ichigo gave him a small smile. "Hey Toshiro." He said a little raspy. "I heard you calling me."

Toshiro felt tears coming to his eyes once again. Only this time, they were from happiness. He couldn't stop himself from launching at the orangette. Toshiro buried himself in the uninjured side of the man's neck. He felt Ichigo wrap his arms around him and smiled. Toshiro pulled away long enough to mumble, "I love you," before digging back into the neck again.

Ichigo gave a light chuckle. "I love you too, Toshiro."

* * *

**Now just the epilogue!  
****Want a sequel? **


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Grimmjow laid down his load on the soft grass. He brushed back the snow white hair lovingly. It had a few specks of blood in it but Grimmjow didn't mind. The color contrast just made Shiro even more beautiful. The bluette ran his fingers down the dead face of his love. He felt despair that Shiro was gone, but he had made a promise. His master had given him on last mission before he could follow him.

Grimmjow watched as the albino sat staring at his phone. He was waiting for Ichigo to call him. His other pet. Grimmjow didn't know why Shiro loved Ichigo so much, he always disobeyed. Not like Grimmjow, who did everything Shiro asked of him.

"_Grimmjow." The bluette whipped his head up, locking with sadistic gold eyes._

"_Yes Master?" He inquired, tilting his head in dog-like manner. _

"_I have an order for you." Grimmjow nodded, waiting to hear the rest. "Should something happen to me, I order you to avenge me. Make my other pet and his slut suffer." The bluette grinned, viscously showing his teeth at the prospect of causing pain to Ichigo. Shiro reached out a hand, absently pulling Grimmjow's bright blue hair. "Such a good pet. I can always count on you can't I?" _

Grimmjow opened his eyes from the memory. Leaning down, he gave his master a gentle kiss. "Yes Shiro, I'll always be your pet."

* * *

**That's the end! This epilogue is kind of a lead into the sequel. So please tell me you want more!**


	25. Sequel in the works!

Hey there everybody! I know it's been a long time since this story has been updated but I'm here to tell you that the sequel is in the works!  
Here's a short preview!

Tanned fingers stroked the newly healed scar. In his reflection, Ichigo watched his hand move across the puckered mark on his neck. It was almost surreal to look at. Even more surreal to think he almost died because of it. Ichigo positively loathed that he had another permanent scar from Shiro on his body, as if he needed another reminder of that man's torture. His eyes followed down the arm against his neck where an almost identical wound glared back at him. Like it's partner on his neck, it was slightly raised and had a deep pink color to it. Both of them still hurt at times, mainly when he pulled them in odd directions.

Ichigo had to resist the urge to punch the mirror, hating Shiro's little 'gifts'. Intuitively he knew it wouldn't do anything, it wouldn't magically heal him or take the memories away. But at least he wouldn't have to look at his reflection for a while. He let his now clenched fall to his side, letting out a deep sigh. The past months had been hard. Ichigo knew he had been relying on Toshiro a lot, most nights he stayed at his place, but recently he was trying to stay at his apartment more. He had gotten too used to having his love by his side. Not that Toshiro had seemed to mind, if anything the white haired man seemed to want the closeness just as much. Since the attack, both of them had been living in their own world, healing. That wouldn't last, though, which was why Ichigo was standing here fighting the compulsion to smash his reflection.


End file.
